Sway
by seeing green
Summary: After a brief affair at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy becomes obsessed with Hermione Granger. After he takes away everything Hermione once had, she is forced to become apart of his world. But is the Dark Lord really the one at fault, or does Hermione have secrets of her own? Dark Fic/Post Hogwarts
1. Welcome, Hermione

_"You killed them!" The woman shouted frantically as the hooded figure approached her, "You killed them all…"_

_The area around them was silent. Only her breathing and the sound of the bloodstained white dress dragging along the floor could be heard. The man continued to move chairs and tables out of the way to get to her, but she was fast._

_Raising his wand, he muttered a spell and a white light flew out of his wand and hit the woman in the chest. Her eyes shut immediately as she fell to the ground gracefully as the man watched. He approached her and took her body in his arms before touching an unbroken glass on one of the tables. The two were spun into a vortex as the portkey did its job. _

_Finally the swirl of colors stopped as the man came to his feet with the woman in his arms before an extravagant manor.   
  
"Welcome home," He said as he walked up to the house._

The sunshine shone through the windows causing Hermione to open her eyes slowly to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She blinked a couple of times before stepping onto the cold floor beneath her. The room scared her. Even though it was bright and airy, it gave of a vibe that she didn't like.

Then she remembered the last thing she saw before blacking out.

Draco.

"Hermione, dear, your awake," He drawled as he approached her.

Hermione stepped back as he came closer. She bit her lip to keep from crying, but she saw what he did to everyone. The blood. The fire. The bodies. The brunette closed her eyes and prayed for it to be a hallucination. It wasn't until Draco placed a firm hand on her cheek that she opened them back up.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked.

Trembling under his gaze, she searched around frantically for a way to escape. The man in front of her scared her and there was no way she could even look at him for what he did.

"Please, Draco, please just let me go," She begged.

Draco raised an eyebrow, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards him. Hermione closed her eyes, refusing to look at him. He had killed _everything_ that meant _anything_ to her.

"Don't worry. You're safe here," He reassured her.

But she wasn't listening. Just as she was about to jerk away, she felt a pain in her stomach. Her hand immediately placed itself on there, as she fell to the ground. Feeling tears welling in her eyes, she prayed silently for her baby to be okay. It _had_ to be okay.

Draco watched her suspiciously, trying to figure out what was happening. He helped her onto a chair and knelt down beside her.

"What is it?"

She didn't want to tell. She couldn't tell, or she knew he would take her baby away. But if she didn't, there was a possibility of losing it. She opened her eyes and clutched her stomach tighter.

"My baby."

It must've been a surprise to him because he gaped at her as if she had just come back from the dead. He never remembered her being pregnant. Draco scooped her up into his arms and layed her back down on the bed as he watched her whimper in pain. He didn't want to help her because he knew that baby was Harry's. And that was the whole point of his mission, to get rid of everything she had.

"Draco, please…" She broke off and she screamed as the pain intensified.

As he was about to leave her, the screams stopped. He turned to face her to find her catching her breath and spotted tears leaking from her eyes.

Draco took a few steps closer to the bed and stared at her.

Hermione looked up at him and shook her head before burying her face in a pillow. All she could do was cry. Cry until there were no tears left.   
  
"You took them away from me."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently at her crying. He moved closer to the bed, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Could you just… calm down?"

"Get your hands off of me," Hermione hissed.

Draco did as she wished and gazed down at her. He glanced at the door and sighed. His plans were crashing down.

"They were the people that meant everything to me. Harry, Ron, my parents, the Weasleys… How could you? How can you bare to live with yourself?" Hermione asked as she looked up at him, "Your evil."

Taking offense to this, Draco grabbed her by the waist and dug his fingernails into her hips. He sneered and leaned in closer.

"I'm evil, Hermione? I've given you a home… a life, and I could take that away faster than you could snap your fingers," He whispered venomously.

"Then do it! I have nothing to live for anymore… Might as well take it away!" She yelled.

It didn't occur to him that she actually wanted to finish her life. He just wanted to scare her, but now he had nothing to say. Pushing her back onto the bed, he brushed his hands on his pants and turned towards the door.

"Be down in the dining room by one. We can discuss everything there."

Draco stepped out of the room and made sure to slam the door behind him. Hermione threw a vase at the wall and winced as it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces on the floor. It all seemed surreal, but she knew that no matter how many tears she cried… they'd never be back because of the man that left the room.

The only thing she had left was her baby.

_"Potter… lovely day for a wedding, isn't it? Sky's are blue, grass is green, and Granger is… **yours**," Draco drawled as he came down the white pathway to the altar._

_No one uttered a word as he approached the altar where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Priest stood._

_"Listen, Malfoy, you weren't invited, so get out," Harry demanded._

_Ron looked nervously at Hermione, who was holding tightly onto Harry's hand. Draco obviously noticed their closeness, and smirked._

_"It's a shame you won't be together for very long," Draco started as he ran his wand down Hermione's chest. _

_Harry and Ron both made a move to get Draco away, but he clicked his tongue and turned to the men._

_"Touch me, and I swear I'll kill her."_

_Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying and stared out to her family and friends sitting in t he white chairs, surrounded by white flowers… and deatheaters in white mask. The perfect wedding she had dreamt of for so long was becoming a nightmare. _

_"You know Potter, you always got any fucking thing you wanted, but now it's my turn. Kill them all," He ordered his followers as he watched as they either killed with spells or muggle weapons. Draco wanted to be the one to kill Harry though.   
  
He turned around as Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione ran off behind him. Breaking into a run after them, he held out his wand and pointed it at the redheads first. _

_"__Avada Kedavra!" Draco shouted._

_Red sparks flew out of his wand, hitting Ron and Ginny. Hermione turned to try and save her friends, but Harry grabbed her arm and tried to get her out. As they ran she could hear screams, and shouts as the deatheaters killed off her friends and family. She couldn't be brave anymore. _

_"You can run, Potter! But you can't hide."_

Hermione woke up to find cold tears staining her cheeks. She looked around the room and out the window to find the sun setting, which meant she had missed lunch. Getting up from the bed, she stepped over the glass and walked towards the door. Just as she was about to leave, she noticed something. Her wedding dress. No longer was she in it, but in a white nighty. She wanted it back.

Storming out of the room, she found her way through the twisted hallways. Hermione had no idea where the owner of the house was, but she wanted to tear him apart for what he did. Nothing could describe the emptiness she felt and it was because of _him_.

As she continued down the hallways she came upon a grand staircase leading into the Entrance Hall most likely. She slowly headed down the staircase, and heard voices coming from inside a room. Hermione turned to the Oak doors and opened them to find the Dining room where Draco sat with three other men.

"Ah, Hermione, lovely to see you finally up," He drawled.

Suddenly she felt self-conscious being in her nightgown in front of them. Then another emotion hit. Hatred. These were some of the men that were probably at her wedding… that killed her friends and family. She looked at each and every one of them. Their fake smiles, the way they eyed her.

"Go to hell, all of you," Hermione said as she turned her back and walked out of the room.

Draco stood up and muttered his apologies before running after her. Seeing her walking up the stairs, Draco bounded up after her and grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Lettme go!" She screamed. 

Draco cupped his hand over her mouth and led her upstairs into a random room. Slamming the door behind him, he eyed her and sneered.

"Do you know who those people are?" He hissed.

Hermione sat down on a chair and turned away from him.   
  
"The people that killed my family and friends," Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Draco shook his head furiously and stood in front of her.

"If you would give me one moment to explain to you why I did this… then maybe you'd understand!" Draco yelled.

"Nothing could make me understand a beast like you. But try… just _try_."

"I killed them because I wanted you. I needed you. Screw the petty fights at Hogwarts, Hermione when you grew up, I couldn't believe it. You and Harry worked at the ministry… two of their most prized employees, and I became the dark lord. I couldn't just ask you on a date. You were working against my kind! Then you and Potter got engaged… and that's when I planned it… if you had no one, then you'd have to confide in m-"  
  
Hermione stood up and stared at him with disgust.

"Your _pathetic_. You could've done so many other things… but you killed them. My family, my friends… everyone. Draco I have nothing left."

The tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Hermione hated Draco, and Draco wanted her. Pushing him out of the way, Hermione headed over to the window and looked out at the night sky.

"I loved Harry, Draco. We were soul mates… about to spend our lives together… and you took him. He was my everything."

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about him.

Draco swallowed hard, and approached her from behind.

"I could be your everything, though. I'll give you the world."

"You, Draco could give me nothing I want," Hermione said as she turned to face him, "You're scum, filth, and I would rather die then be yours. You think I hated you back in Hogwarts? That was nothing. I honestly can say that I hate you now."  
  
Her words cut through him as she spoke. No one had ever said anything so hateful to him, but he couldn't be mad at her. She was here because he was in love with her, but in order to keep her inline he'd have to punish her. Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her closer to him and leaned so close that he could feel her warm breath hitting his face.

"Hermione, I'm not going to kill you, but I'm going to make you suffer. I want to take care of you, but if you want to disrespect me, then I will give you the punishments. Tonight you won't sleep in the room I have given you, but down in the dungeons, and this will occur until you can find something inside you to forget about everything and be mine."  
  
She wasn't frightened by his punishment. In reality she wasn't frightened of anything anymore.

"I guess I'll be in there till I die then, because I will never be yours, Draco. _Never_."

Draco pulled her out of the room and down the corridors, until he came upon a door that led to a set of stone stairs that ascended into darkness. He pushed her inside and locked the door.

"I'll send the houseelves with some blankets, but other than that you're alone," He said.

Draco walked away without a second glance and joined his guest again.

Hermione on the other hand sat down on the steps and curled herself into a ball. There was nothing to do but cry. About everything. She was now property of the most fearsome man in the wizarding world, and everything was lost but one thing.

"I'm going to protect you, don't you worry…" She whispered to her baby as she rubbed her stomach.

Meanwhile, Draco took his spot back at the table among his peers. They all eyed him as he picked up his spoon and dipped it into his bowl of soup like nothing had happened before.

"So I take it that she hasn't fully grasped the situation," Marcus Flint said as he dipped his own spoon in his soup. 

Draco looked up and shrugged.

"She'll come around. I know she will." 


	2. Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I in no way shape or form own any of the Harry Potter characters

* * *

A week had passes since Hermione was brought to the manor, and still she hadn't apologized, so Draco kept her locked up in the dungeon like a pet who had been bad.

While Draco went out for raids and meetings, the house elves would manage to sneak in extra pillows or cookies for her. It was still miserable though; she was practically alone in a damp, dark place infested with rats. She wasn't giving up though, not unless something was wrong with her baby.

That night happened to be the night of the dinner for all his followers and their families. The ballroom was set up, dinner was being made, and Draco was dressed in his best attire and making sure everything was flawless around the manor. All was set;

All _except_ Hermione.

Draco headed down the corridor until he came upon the discreet door leading down to the dungeons. He fumbled through his pocket for his keys before unlocking it and opening the door. As Draco made his way down the spiraling staircase, Hermione opened her eyes from her short slumber. Through the darkness she noticed his silhouette.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked as he crossed over to kneel down in front of her.

"What do you want, Draco?"

Not bothering to note her tone, Draco reached up to stroke a couple strands of hair away from her eyes. Hermione might have been weak, but she slapped his hand away.

"Calm down, I just came here to tell you that you're coming to dinner tonight. I have your dress and everything, and your peers will be there. It'll be a nice change after being do-"

"No. I'd rather stay down here than be with people like you."

No one told Draco no. Not his father, his mother, nor any of his followers, and surely not Hermione. Forcefully grabbing her wrist, he brought her body mere centimeters away from his. He could feel her shallow breaths hitting his face, and her rapid heart beats. Draco adored the power he had over her.

"Listen to me, this dinner is not an option. I want you there. Besides it'll be good to see familiar faces. Lavender Brown will be there. I know you and here were friends during sch--"

"Lavender? Why would Lavender be at one of _your_ dinners?"

Draco's twisted smirk made its way back onto his lips, "Lavender and Theodore are engaged, so why _wouldn't_ she be at one of my dinners?"

This was quite a shock for Hermione. Lavender was supposed to be pursing a career in France as a model; no one had seen her for months. The brunette turned back to Draco and shook her head.

"What about France?"

"A lie, but you'll find out about that tonight."

Lavender might of come as a shock to Hermione, but she wasn't backing down, "I told you, I'm not going."  
  
That was it, he wasn't being nice anymore. Draco threw her over his shoulders and started up the stairs with her. Despite her screams and protest, Draco entered her room and sat her down on the bed with her wrist still clamped in his hands. Hermione bit her lip to force back the tears. Her efforts were futile, but the pain he was forcing upon her was near unbearable.

"Please, _please_," Hermione whimpered, "Draco let go."

He didn't bother to listen to her pleas, instead he tightened the grip.

"I want you agree to get cleaned up, fix your hair, put the dress I have for you on, and come down to dinner. Only then will I let go."

Hermione nodded and Draco released his grip.

"Good. The dress is in your bathroom, I expect you to be down by eight."

Hermione watched as he left the room. As soon as she knew he was down the stairs she went into a fit. Sending vases across the room, shredding pillows, and crying until no tears would leak out. The thing that stopped her was a sharp pain on the left side of her torso. Immediately she fell to her knees and gripped the side of the bed. As she opened her mouth to scream she quickly bit her lip so Draco wouldn't hear. There was nothing to do except sit there in pain. As the pain increased, the strain in keeping her screams silent became harder.

And just like the time before, the pain stopped as if nothing had happened.

Hermione took in a deep breath and pulled herself on top of the bed. Then she made her decision.

The guest had all arrived, each one looking as impressive as the next. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Terence and Millicent Higgs, and many, many more. But the guest of the hour was Lavender Brown.

"Theodore, glad your here," Draco beamed as the two entered his manor. Taking the delicate hand of Lavender, he kissed her fingers before slinking his hand around her waist and leading her and Theodore inside, "And its _lovely_ seeing you m'dear."

"As it is seeing you, Draco," Lavender threw in while scanning the ballroom. When she didn't see Hermione, she turned to Draco and raised an eyebrow, "Where is she?"

Before Draco could answer, Theodore butted in, and took Lavender from Draco's grasp.

"Yes, where is the poor mudblood? We're all _dying_ to see her--"

Draco waved to a couple of guest before turning back to the pair, "She should be down soon."

"I think this will be a dinner to remember," Lavender mentioned as she grabbed Theodore's hand and headed to talk to Pansy.

As Draco watched Lavender walk off he smirked. She was the only reason his plan had worked so well, and for that he was entirely grateful to her.

Guest continued to arrive through the next hour, but still no Hermione. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, Draco entertained his guest until dinner was served in the ballroom.

The ballroom was as if you had just walked into a movie. A long table from end to end, chairs on each side, candles lit, and surprisingly everything was in gold and scarlet for Hermione. Some of the guest thought Draco was going overboard with pleasing his new object of affection; others didn't really care unless their darklord became soft –

Platter by platter was served, and by time the main course was brought out, people really weren't eating anymore but instead catching up on the latest news about things.

Draco was currently deep in conversation with Marcus Flint until the room went quiet and all eyes shifted to the familiar but different face.

"Sorry I'm late," Hermione said softly as she crossed the room and sat in her spot next to Draco.

Everyone's eyes were placed upon the brunette as she took her goblet delicately and took a sip out of it. Even Draco was surprised by her sudden arrival. No one said a word after that until dinner was done. They were all amazed to see the strong, saucy girl they knew back at Hogwarts, all grow up but visibly feeble. One deatheater in particular took fascination with her, Blaise.

The houseelves cleared the table while the women headed to the garden for tea and the men into the den for firewhiskey and cigars. No matter how much Hermione hated Draco there was no way she was leaving his side during that night, so she stayed with the men.

Hermione sat next to Draco on one of the couches in the dimly lit room; he even managed to put an arm around her as he talked with everyone. The subjects they talked about made Hermione sick. They were all animals. Their enchanting smiles, expensive clothes, and harmless attitudes didn't get to her. These were the men who had destroyed her life, and there they were laughing and joking around. She had the nerve to say something cruel, but this night was about the survival for her baby.

As the night went on, Hermione became more and more exhausted. Draco was too blind to notice, but Blaise did.

"Excuse me for butting in, Draco, but could I take Hermione out to the gardens? Smoke isn't best for the baby."

Hermione shot her head up as soon as the words left his mouth. Harry hadn't even known she was pregnant; Draco was the only one. How he knew worried her.

The other men around the room were just as shocked as she was. Draco didn't seem to care and waved Blaise off giving him permission to take off with her. Without a word, Hermione followed Blaise out of the den and through the hallways.

Blaise and Draco had the same motives in life. Power, money, and fame. But Blaise was an entirely different person than Draco. Blaise was darker, with coffee brown hair and blue eyes. He grew up in a loving home, and had a shred of humanity left in him.

The two didn't reach the gardens though. Instead Blaise dragged her into the library.

She stood in awe at it. Every book imaginable was stacked upon the ceiling-high shelves. Desk and couches everywhere. It reminded her of the Hogwarts library somewhat. She was amazed that a monster like Draco possessed something as warm as the library she was standing in.

"He knew you would like it," Blaise said as he wrapped his coat around her shoulders, "Told us all that he was going to find every book known to put in here for you."

Hermione stared down at his coat and raised a curious eyebrow. She pushed the thought of it aside as he started in on the library and shook her head. It was amazing how Draco's mind worked. He was mad, but he was their Lord. Everything they believed was right there inside him.

"He could give me every library in the world and I'd still hate every single one of you."  
  
Blaise's warm smile turned into a slight sneer as she circled the shelves, "He adores you, and that's all that you can say? Hermione this has been planned out for years now."  
  
"I couldn't care less if this was planned since the first day I met him! What if someone took away your family? Or your girlfriend? What would _you_ feel like, Blaise? Then to find out one of your friends betrayed you. Tell me something; what does Lavender have to do with everything? And how'd she get put in this mess?" Hermione had to catch her breath after that. Taking a seat on the couch, she placed her hand on her lower abdomen and took in a couple of deep breaths.

Blaise watched as she calmed herself down and took a seat across from her. If she wanted the truth, he'd give it to her.

"Lavender and Theodore started dating the last year of Hogwarts. Lavender became introduced in our world and took interest in it. After Voldemort's demise, Draco stepped up as our new Dark Lord. Now Draco knew about you and Harry, so he instructed Lavender to find out about you two. Where you went on dates, when he kissed you, the gifts he gave you. Draco knew _everything_, including the wedding information. So to everyone Lavender was gone when she really was living with Theodore away from the world. That's when Draco started planning the massacre," Blaise took in a deep breath before continuing, "I was ordered to take Lavender far away until the wedding was ov-"

Hermione tilted her head slightly, "-Wait, you weren't there?"

Blaise slowly shook his head and placed his elbows on his knees to continue on, "Draco's planning on harming the baby anyway he can, he told Marcus and I guess you could say I heard it through the grapevine. Hermione, I _can_ help you."

There were a million different feelings and thoughts running through Hermione's head at the time. She was trying to put them in order to make some kind of sense out of them, but it all was making her feel emptier and emptier.

As tears started leaking out of her eyes, Blaise made his way over to sit beside her. He brushed them off her cheek and tilted her chin up to look at him, "I'm not going to harm you."

She sighed and buried her head in his chest. It might've not been the comfort she wanted, but she couldn't take it anymore. Blaise cradled her in his arms for a good while. The crying never ceased, but it didn't faze him. Already he was ahead in the game against Draco.

After an hour or so, Hermione had fallen asleep. Blaise watched her. How delicate she was, her pouty lips, he couldn't resist. Everything was peaceful until the dragon stormed in furiously.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two! If you laid a hand on--" Draco cut himself off when he found her asleep in Blaise's arms. An immediate sneer made its way upon his lips as stared at Blaise. He scooped her gently into his arms, and started out the door. But before he made it he turned back to Blaise, "If you even look at her, touch her, or _think_ about her I swear I'll kill you. Now _get out_."

Draco watched as Blaise cautiously made his way out of the house. His blood was boiling but now wasn't the time to convey his anger. The blonde headed up the stairs and found Hermione's room.

He tucked her in bed, and made sure she had enough blankets.

"Pleasant dreams, love," He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Leaving her to sleep, he headed to his own room to unwind. 

Blaise was now the next hit on his list.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. I adore each and every one of you and your reviews. Hopefully I can get ch. 3 up soon. 3


	3. For the First Time

Hours, days, and weeks had went by. Draco had been planning Blaise's downfall since the night of the party. Blaise wasn't aware of any of it though. He came to meetings, stopped by the manor occasionally, and even managed to have dinner with his master and Hermione. But all in all he was oblivious.

Hermione stood one of the nine windows in her bedroom looking out onto the grounds of the manor.

She took time to count all of them, memorize every detail, and what you could see by standing at them. Not only had she made that accomplishment while being locked up in her room, but she also knew the length of her bed, how many dragons were carved into the bed post, knew each detail of the nineteen pictures of the room and had an estimate to how much Draco paid for all of it. She always found something new to do to keep her from going mad.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Interrupted by the banging on the door, Hermione made her way over and turned the doorknob. Before she could say anything Draco had came in and made himself comfortable on one of the couches by the fireplace.

"I didn't say you could come in."  
  
Not bothering to look back Draco shrugged and watched the flames of the fire, "This is my house. I don't need permission to come in."  
  
There he went. An obnoxious comment that sent her blood boiling. Storming her way over to his couch, she crossed her arms over her chest and perfectly matched his infamous sneer.  
  
"But this is my room, Draco! I have a right to privacy just as you do. I obey your rules of not going to the dungeons or to your bedroom, so why can't you give me just one place in this godforsaken manor that can just be mine!"  
  
Once again he didn't bother to look. He just ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

Something was wrong, and Hermione sensed it. After two and a half months she knew a lot about Draco she didn't know before. When he was mad she would stay away. When he was in a good mood she'd make sure to be near the kitchen so he could give her treats. He always read before bed, he read the Daily prophet at breakfast, and he usually read at lunch unless he was stressed. He liked things to be neat. Very neat.

Taking a seat on an armchair Hermione placed her hands in her lap and turned to watch the fire as well.

After an awkward while of silence the blonde finally spoke up.

"What's going on between you and Blaise?" His voice was barely audible over the crackling of the fire.

"Blaise isn't a monster like you Draco."  
  
"Every single one of my followers are monsters, so I don't understand what justifies Blaise to be the saint you make him out to be."

Turning her head sharply, Hermione narrowed her eyes into dangerous slits, "Remember the night in the library? The night Blaise was nice enough to take me out of that horrific room with you? He explained Lavender's role, he explained you, and he told me that he wasn't there. He said that he was with Lavender when _it _happened."  
  
Draco finally looked over to her. Shaking his head he let out a malicious laugh, "You have a lot to learn about my kind, my dear."

"What are you talking about?"  
  
"What am I talking about? Hermione, Blaise was very much there that day. Wait let me think. What was his role again?" The sadistic smirk on his lips only grew, "Oh yes, I remember. Blaise was the one that killed your parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."  
  
It felt as if someone had threw the heaviest brick at her stomach. Everything she had thought she knew was thrown out the window. Getting up from her chair, she shook her head and started running. She flew out of the door and down the corridor; stopping for nothing.

Draco immediately ran after her.

After turning the corner he spotted her running down the stairs. Longer legs gave him the advantage. Grabbing her from behind, Draco dragged her down the hallway and ignored her screams, kicks, and constant flailing. Hermione viciously clawed at his arms, even tried biting, but he only increased his grip.

"Let me go, Malfoy!" She screamed only to be silence as he forcefully pounded her against the wall.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He hissed. His eyes hammered away at her. The only emotion visible was pure fury.

No answer.  
  
"I asked you a question. A _simple_ question."

"I hate you," She answered through gritted teeth, "And if you ever think that I am in some way in hell going to love you back you're truly out of your mind Draco Malfoy."

Those empty, emotionless eyes now had a different emotion. One she had never seen in his eyes. Relaxing under his grip, Hermione stared at the ground.  
  
"Go before I do something I regret."

She didn't though. Slowly she inclined her head to meet his glare and shook her head, "No. I won't go. I'm not afraid of you anymore."  
  
"You should be."  
  
Her hand crawled up the side of his neck and cupped his cheek, "Why? Because you're the dark lord? Is that why I should be afraid? Draco I've known you since you were eleven years old. You don't scare me."  
  
She was a brilliant liar. For once she was using that brain of hers. And Draco knew this. Grabbing her hand he squeezed to the point of breaking her bones, "You are afraid. I see it. You're afraid of losing your baby. And Granger, I suggest you really start using that head of yours or else you'll lose the last thing that you have."

House elves peaked around the corner but where bright enough to stay away.

There wasn't an option of caving in under his grip. Although the pain was unbearable she bit her lip as hard as she could and never broke eye contact with him.

It was like a silly game children played. They were testing each other's limits. And surprisingly Draco was the first to break. He snatched his hands away from her and sneered, "happy?"

Hermione tenderly touched her wrist and shrugged, "What's _wrong_ with you Draco? Why are you doing this?"  
  
The question didn't come as a surprise, but he wasn't ready. Frantically he fought for the answer but something that he didn't mean to say slipped out, "Because you were the one thing that I actually wanted from Potter."

After that statement not another word was spoken between the two for the rest of the day. Hermione resided in the library and Draco --- well Draco had other plans.

Theodore and Terrence had arrived just on time with the one thing that they were required to bring. Draco smirked as the two brought Blaise in. He was passed out, tied up, and covered with wounds and bruises.

"Good work. Down in the dungeons with the others."  
  
The two took their orders and took him down with Draco in the rear. Once they reached the underground Draco tightened his cloak. The dungeons were cold on their own, but being on the verge of winter they were unbearable. Only their footsteps and occasional drips from the ceiling broke the silence. It was a dark, miserable place. Damp and depressing. Spider webs hung from the ceiling. On a few occasions rats were seen. And the smell was revolting. It was a wonder _anyone_ could bare it.

Terrence opened the cellar door and Theodore and Draco followed to enter a cramped room of at least thirty men in black cloaks and white mask.

As planned Blaise was placed in the middle of the room where everyone could witness what was being done.

Draco approached his almost lifeless body and shook his head, "I warned all of you to _never_ double cross me. Let this be an example of what will happen if you do."  
  
He raised his arm and pointed his wand at Blaise's chest.

Hermione sat in her favorite armchair, snuggled up by the fire with a good book in hand. For once that day she was calm. Her eyes scanned the page letter by letter; word by word. Her interest grew with every page read. She was transfixed.

Her fingers started to turn the page until she heard an awful scream. The book dropped from her hands and made a soft '_thump'_ on the floor. At first she didn't move. She was afraid, but her curiosity got the best of her. Practically jumping from her chair she exited the library and turned to the left. As the scream was heard again she sped up. The pictures on the walls were a blur as she broke into a run and finally came upon a familiar door that lead to a place she dreaded more than Draco himself.  
  
She questioned herself. To open it or not. It was forbidden.  
  
Another scream.

Slowly turning the door knob, Hermione slid into the door and started down the staircase. She followed the voices, the chilling laughter, and came upon a door to the left. Without a second thought she opened it to find her worst nightmare.

Draco continued with the curses. Excitement ran through his veins as Blaise's screams worsened. But as all the room got silent he sharply turned his head to find an unexpected sight at the door.

For a moment all they could do was stare at one another. A long, cold, stare.

"Get out," He demanded.

Hermione slowly started into the room without a struggle. When her eyes lay upon Blaise and what had been done to him a sound escaped her throat. Not a word could describe what she felt. She tried approaching only to be blocked by a few of the deatheaters. Not giving up she pushed and clawed her way to Blaise's side. Falling to the floor she met Draco's eyes and shook her head. She tried speaking but no word would emerge. She only felt anger. An anger that she had felt towards nothing else before.

Time seemed to slow down as the following events took place. Draco grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. The deatheaters watched on as their leader took her out and disappeared down the corridor.

They ended up in a guest room somehow. Draco threw her flailing body onto the bed and tried restraining her.

"Get off of me! Draco stop!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Draco blinked a couple of times before shutting her up. Pressing his lips forcefully to hers he held her arms down on the mattress to keep her from swinging. The kiss was intense and yet somehow gentle. Hermione fought as hard as she could for him to break it. As a single tear stained her cheek, Draco pulled back and brushed them away with his finger. For the longest time they just stared at each other. Not a glare, or spite, but just stared at one another as if they had met for the very first time. Draco rested his head upon her stomach and Hermione's brain fought to find a simple reason for all of this. She prayed she'd wake up from this terrible dream, but it wasn't a dream and it wasn't so terrible. Finally she closed her eyes and found her hand resting on Draco's head. For once in her entire time at the manor she was afraid of the power Draco Malfoy had over her.

_Oh you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhymes.  
__My body aches to breath your breath; your words keep me alive._

Possession, Sarah McLachlan

* * *

**Authors Note**: I am sorry, so so sorry for the delay. It has destroyed me not finishing this chapter. I haven't had my computer for the past for months thanks to the move. But I promise there will not be another time span like this one. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Hello Again

**Disclaimer**: I, in no way shape or form own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Thank you all to who are reading and reviewing this story. I adore each and every one of you for making my day. And I will continue to work as hard as I can on this story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Pay attention, lots of foreshadowing in this one.  
By the way though, I didn't base my plot on Beauty and the Beast, but that was a really good comparison. I love that movie.

* * *

It had been exactly four months and six days since Hermione was brought to the manor. Yet it seemed as if it had been eternity.

What had happened in the bedroom never leaked from either of their mouths. They both pretended like it was a sort of dream. But each had thought about it since the event took place. It was difficult to look Draco in his eyes after that. Hermione felt dirty, like she had betrayed Harry. But there wasn't any Harry to betray. He was gone.

Hermione started crying at that thought. There she sat in the dining room, with her head in-between her legs and her eyes crying a river. Some of the house elves tried comforting her but it was no use. The cries got louder and Hermione was gasping for air. It had been at that very moment that Lunch was being served for Draco and a few of his closest followers.

As the Dragon came he spotted her right away. He muttered a few curses under his breath, but he didn't want to make a scene.

_"Hermione?" He questioned while walking towards her. Once again, "Hermione?"  
  
She didn't answer, instead got up as nothing had happened, dried her eyes and gave a meek smile before dismissing herself out of the room. They all watched her leave and stood in silence waiting for Draco's move. But he did nothing. He just sat down and hosted lunch like he was supposed to._

_"Com'on Harry. Hurry up, we'll be late," Hermione shouted from the kitchen.  
  
She was making last adjustments to her dress, her hair, anything that needed to be done before the ministry Christmas party. With one last spray of perfume she shoved everything into her clutch and peered around the corner._

_Harry all dressed up in a tux with his hair tidy for once walked out of the hallway and smiled at her. He just smiled as if he would never be able to do it again._ _"What are you doing? I told you we'll be la - -"  
  
He placed his hand over her mouth, "Shh. Just stay silent for a few seconds."  
  
Hermione stared at him with bewilderment, but nodded her head. She watched as he fumbled nervously through his pockets until he found was he was looking for. A little black, velvet box. Her eyes widened as she watched him open it with extreme caution._

She cut the thought off before she slipped into the same cell she had found Blaise in when they brought him here. He was asleep on the cot, a plate of bread and margarine beside him on a wooden table. It broke her heart seeing him in the condition he was in, but there was nothing she could do.

Getting on her knees beside the cot, she gently rubbed his shoulder for him to wake up. He stirred for a couple of moments before she saw his eyelids pop open.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered frantically.

She smiled, "I came to bring you lunch."  
  
And out of her coat she started pulling out cookies, chocolates, even a bottle of butterbeer. All of it she kept in her room. Whatever she could find she gave it to Blaise. It had been going on for four and a half weeks without Draco noticing a thing. After all Draco wanted Blaise to rot to death so he never checked up. But for Hermione, Draco had kept Blaise alive instead of killing him.

Blaise stroked her hair and took everything and put it in a box under his mattress except for a few chocolates, which he put on the plate for later.

"Thank you, Hermione." 

She nodded and took off her own coat to give to Blaise, but as always he refused and placed it back on her. He sat up on the cot and pulled Hermione up to sit beside him. After a few minutes of stretching and waking up fully he asked her the same question he asked every time she came down.

"Where is he?" 

"Lunch."  
  
"Ah, well, then I guess he'll be awhile."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Blaise ate a chocolate and stared at her from the corner of his eye. He noticed something. Raising a curious brow he turned his full attention to her, "Something's on your mind."

She shook her head this time. But Blaise knew the brunette well enough to see right through her.

"You don't have to be afraid. Tell me."  
  
"But I am afraid. God you don't understand how afraid I am."  
  
Her statement took him by surprise. He placed a hand on her shoulder and continued to listen. 

"Blaise I can't remember what Harry smells like anymore. I can't remember the way Ron laughs. I don't remember how my parents sounded. I hate him! I just --- I want to kill him, just like he did everyone that I love. I want to watch him die. But would I feel any better? Would that bring back Harry? Would I get my life back? **_NO_**!" Hermione took in a deep breath and jumped up from the cot. She paced for a good while until she calmed down. The sudden outburst alarmed her but it didn't seem to faze Blaise at all.

"You don't hate him."  
  
"_What did you say_?"  
  
He smirked and shrugged, "I know you Hermione, and I can see it. You don't hate Draco Malfoy. You hate yourself for not hating him."

She just stared at him in awe. Struggling to keep herself from screaming, Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You don't know anything about me. But I know about you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She took a couple of steps towards him, "You're just afraid as I am. And you were Draco's bitch before he turned on you. I saw it when we went to Hogwarts, yet I didn't know who you were. No one did. You were always the boy with Draco Malfoy, never Blaise Zabini," two more steps, "You did everything and anything for him. And look where it got you," now she was face to face. Something dark had come over her, "And you will never, ever be what you wanted to be. You want what Draco has. And you'll never get it." 

Blaise didn't make a single sound or movement. He just stared at the woman before him. Before he could do anything she broke into tears. The empty tears she always cried when she knew that her fate was sealed. He took her in his arms and held her. He held her as tight as he could until she stopped.

"I can't do this anymore, Blaise," She finally said.

He looked down at her, "What other choice do you have? Besides you're not only doing this for yourself but for your baby too."  
  
Hermione nodded. She tried as hard as she could to keep the baby off her mind. To not get attached. As horrible as it sounded, she didn't get close with her baby because she knew who Draco was.

Hearing footsteps above them, Hermione frantically put her coat on and dried her tears. She fixed her hair and started out the door only to have her hand grabbed by Blaise.  
  
"If you ever need anything, I'm here."  
  
"I know."

He kissed her hand and let her go. Once again he was alone.

"Like I said Terrence, we'll see about it, I'm sure that they won't mind too much –" Draco replied to Terrence's question about the upcoming event for the Minister of magic, "After all they can't turn down their biggest source for donations, can they?"

They all laughed.

Just as they were about to turn the corner Hermione beat them.

"Where were you?" Draco questioned curiously.

Hermione took in a deep breath and pointed the opposite direction, "Gardens."  
  
He raised an eyebrow but decided not to make anything of it. Extending his hand she obediently took it. Draco and Hermione shared a long stare at each other before Draco started going on about the Minister of Magic.

It did not occur to her that this could be important.  
After all, outside contact meant escape.

But when put in situations like hers you didn't think logically anymore, you thought rationally. And for the longest time she had rational thoughts about every aspect of her life.

As they all went on about the obnoxious, vile things they liked to talk about Hermione kept taking sidelong glances at Draco. Blaise couldn't have been right. He just couldn't have. She knew she didn't feel anything for Draco Malfoy, but how come he had such an affect on her? Was she scared, or did she actually want his approval – his attention? It egged away at her brain, devouring each thought until she couldn't take it anymore.

Draco noticed the troubled look in her eyes and began to stroke her hand. He went on laughing, making jokes, but he wasn't enjoying himself.  
  
Finally though all of them had departed and the pair stood at the door without a word in the world, but every thought possible.

Not being able to take it anymore Draco started off towards his room to be stopped by Hermione. She tugged gently at his arm and sighed, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"What if I'm not happy? Draco you would still keep me here even if I was miserable?"

"What kind of question is that?" He hissed. 

She let go of his arm and threw her hands in the air, "Well when you love someone you want them to be happy, and if you're really in love with me then you would want me to be happy, right? Well what if I'm not happy?! Draco what if I can't take it anymore?"

Grabbing her by the wrist, Draco brought her towards him.

"You **are** happy. I give you everything, you must be happy!"

"But you can't give me what I want Draco! You will _never_ be Harry! You're _not_ Harry!"  
  
And before another word could leave her mouth Draco struck her to the floor. Hermione hit the marble floor with a loud 'thud' and bit her lip to refuse tears to come. Draco stared down at her as she rubbed her side and forced herself to be strong about it.

"I couldn't care less if you were happy. Bitches don't deserve happiness," Draco spat while rubbing his hand. As he started to walk off he looked back one last time, "And I don't remember the gardens being in the dungeons, Hermione."  
  
Stunned, she watched him ascend up the stairs. When she knew he was gone she rubbed her cheek and wiped a few tears away from her eyes. Two times in one day she had compared two people. Blaise to Draco and Draco to Harry, and she didn't feel any better. Why? Why had she said all she had said? Rational thinking. Not only rational thinking, but to cover up what she felt for the two. Good and bad. 

She forced herself to go to her room for sleep. She had nightmares about all sorts of things. Things she didn't even want to think about.

_"We're engaged!" Harry declared over a toast._

_Their peers cheered them on as they shared a kiss. Hermione was the first to pull away with a smile on her face as Ron and Ginny came to congratulate them. Ginny gave Hermione a warm hug as Ron shook Harry's hand._

_"How exciting," Ginny said as she looked at them both, "It seems like yesterday we were all at Hogwarts. Now – marriage!"_

_Hermione blushed and nodded, "Yes, marriage."  
  
As everyone talked and gossiped, Hermione stayed by Harry's side all night, never taking her eyes off of him. She finally had everything. Things were perfect, like they were **supposed** to be._

She stirred in her sleep. The morning sun always shone through her window. Opening one eye she groaned before clumsily making her way to the closet.

Like every morning she picked out her clothes, she bathed, she made herself pretty, then she met Draco down at breakfast. But as she came out of the bathroom that day she found an unexpected guest on the couch.

"Hello Hermione."

She had to place her hand on the bedpost to keep from fainting.

* * *

**Notes:** If my italics don't work i'm really sorry. The chapter didn't save right.


	5. Understand

**Disclaimer:** I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter or anything related.

Authors Note: First of all, a huge, giant, enormous thank you to everyone who reads my stories. You keep me writing. Second of all I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, but my computer is once again gone, and I'm getting a new one for Christmas. Trust me though, I've been trying to get this chapter done as fast as possible.

* * *

The king of the castle sat comfortably in the den with Marcus after breakfast that morning. Neither one said a word to each other, but both had the guest upstairs on their mind. It was the first outsider to be told about what exactly they were keeping inside the manor.

Marcus stirred uncomfortably in his chair and turned to the blonde, "Why are you doing this? You remember how they were, and yet you let him come back into her life."

Draco shrugged but didn't answer. He couldn't answer, because he was asking himself that very same question. After the argument with her he asked himself questions every chance he could. He wondered what he could do, and every time he came up with the same answer – nothing.

Hermione couldn't catch her breath. She didn't step forward or take her hand off the bedpost, she just stared. Her thoughts and her actions weren't working together. She didn't have to stand there any longer though; he approached her cautiously and then reached out to touch her cheek.

A smile formed on his lips as he felt her, "They all think you're dead. _I_ thought you were dead."

His accent had faded, that was the first thing she noticed about him. But not word left her mouth.

"Hermione, don't you remember who I am?"

She nodded, "I- I just don't believe it."

They didn't know what to say to each other. Too many feelings were rushing back. All Hermione thought about was her fourth year and how much better he made it, and all he could think about was seeing her after the months of grieving.

"Viktor how did you know I was here? And how exactly did you get to the manor?"

"How else? Draco."

She shook her head and went to sit down. The room was spinning, her thoughts were rushing around in her brain a million miles a minute and she couldn't breathe. Forcing the words out, she placed her head in her hands, "Draco? Viktor, you're a deatheater?"

He quickly rushed over to the couch and got on his knees in front of her. He reached out to hold her hand but she pulled away.

"Hermione, I am not a deatheater, I promise you. I was just as shocked when this happened as the rest of the world was. Draco sent me a letter the other day saying he wanted me here for a banquet of some sort, but there was nothing about the wedding or you. It was only when I got here that he told me. That's all I know, and you know I wouldn't lie to you."

In her whole time at the manor that was the most sincere thing she heard. She took her head out of her hands to look at him, "Does the ministry know Draco was behind it?"

"Yes. But they can't do anything about it."

The two of them just sat there for a long while; as if they ran out of words to say to each other. Then something occurred to her.

"You were invited."

Viktor tilted his head slightly and shook his head, "No I wasn't. I never got an invitation."

"Yes you were!" Hermione stood up and paced in front of him, "Viktor I know I'm not going crazy. I personally mailed you're invitation. I remember."

"I never got it Hermione. I swear it, because if I did, I would've come."

She turned her head sharply, "If you would've come then –"She stopped dead in her tracks, "He must've got it somehow. Draco must've known, and he got it, that's why you didn't get it, because he didn't want you there."

Viktor slowly stood up and clasped her arms in his hands. He stared deeply into her once warm brown eyes and sighed, "Hermione, please. I can't bare this. Everything's happening to quickly."

"Too quickly? Viktor I watched everyone get murdered at my wedding and woke up the next morning here without anything left in this world. I'm the last person to explain the definition of quickly to."

Hermione tore away from him and retreated to the window. She loathed how the sky was blue, the grass was green, and how the leaves were turning colors. It was all beautiful; but it shouldn't have been, it should've been repulsive. All of it.

Standing right behind her was Viktor Krum, someone she hadn't talked to since she was a teenager, but she wasn't happy to see him.

This was all because of one man and his evil heart.

With angry tears once again welling up in her eyes she turned to Viktor, "Take me with you. Please Viktor, I can't be here anymore. I can't."

As much as he wanted to make her wish come true he couldn't. He rushed to her to keep her from falling to her knees. As he moved stray strands of hair out of her face the look in his eyes changed. Hermione was quite startled to see fear in his eyes.

"Viktor?"

He kept his feelings from her and took her hand, "Lets meet him down in the gardens for lunch."

They were just in time. As Draco heard their footsteps he sat up in his chair and stared in their direction. He watched as Viktor sat her in her seat, the way her eyes were puffy, but the thing that got him the most is that she wouldn't even look in his direction. He clenched his fork as he took the first bite of his salad.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the three. Only silverware hitting the plates, and glasses touching the table were heard. At one point Draco ushered one of the houseelves to bring more wine.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. Throwing her spoon down she didn't glance at Draco or Viktor before storming off into the gardens.

Viktor was the only one to take notice. As he started to get up Draco glared at him.

"Don't go after her," he hissed.

"Well I can't let her be out there alone!"

"She's done it more than once, Viktor."

Viktor knocked over a few glasses out of pure anger. Slamming his fist down on the table he sneered, "Don't you see her? Draco has she smiled since that day? The day she witnessed you murdered her loved ones? You claim to love her?! This is not love; keeping her locked up like an animal. Are you really th—"

Draco shot up and furiously marched over to Viktor, "And you love her? You abandoned her for a Quidditch career."

"That's nothing compared to what you've done, Draco. You've fucked up her entire life. She'll never love anyone again! She can't have the children she wants –"

Draco smirked before cutting him off, "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She's already pregnant."

Viktor's mouthed dropped.

"So shocking? We all knew her and Potter were fucking around way before they got married. It was a matter of time."

Viktor looked at the man in front of him with disgust, "And you still keep her here even though she's having a child? What kind of person would do that? Draco I know there's shred of humanity left in you."

"Well you thought wrong."

Running a shaky hand through his hair, Viktor stared into those cold eyes he knew _too _well, "Tell her that I will see her again. But Draco you know this will end badly, it's inevitable."

Draco knew he wouldn't utter a word to anyone about her. He couldn't, because if he did then he would be linked with the dark lord, and that would mean goodbye to everything he had as well. He shook his head and started on his way to the gardens to find her.

It was a big mess. Everything was, and Draco for the first time was feeling guilty. He knew that it was sick, but there was nothing he could do to reverse it. And even if there was something to reverse everything – he wouldn't. He loved having her with him; Even if she despised it.

It was a matter of time before he found her. There she sat, under an elm tree by the pond. She looked prettier than a painting. Her skirt neatly tucked under her, her arms folded in her lap, her caramel tresses cascading down her shoulders. It was hard to ruin the peace.

He took a seat beside her and stared out at the horizon, "Viktor said that he would be back to see you."

"You wouldn't let him back," she answered without an emotion visible.

"Why not?

"Because you're selfish, Draco."

At the same time they turned to look at one another, and at that moment they both understood what the other felt. The lion was the first to make the move. She cupped his cheek in her hand and pressed her lips to his. He gently caressed his lips with hers, and soon the gentleness became fierce. He groped every part of her body and eventually was on top of her. And through all this she accepted it, even dared to match it. As her hand rested at the hem of his pants, her other hand ran through his hair. Every feeling of hate was surging through them and into the other. Draco kept his lips glued to hers but grabbed her wrist and pinned them to the ground. His tongue invaded the sticky-sweet environment of her mouth, and explored each area.

_"You don't hate him…"_

As the two went on, a couple of spectators stared at them through the window.

Lavender turned away from talking to Marcus and sneered.

"We're going to be late. He said be here sharply at five, and he's out there."

As calm as she sounded, inside she was enraged. She couldn't stand the sight she was witnessing.

* * *

**More notes:** I hope you guys liked that chapter. So far it's my favorite. Hopefully I can get the sixth one up soon. 


	6. Only once before

**Disclaimer**: I in no way shape or form own any of the Harry Potter characters. Thank you.

* * *

Lavender stayed in a fit until Draco and Hermione came back into the house. Draco didn't say a word to her, instead walked right past and mentioned to Marcus that he would be at least thirty minutes before he was ready to go to the charity benefit for the Ministry. Lavender just watched him, mouth gaped, as he ascended the stairs and turned the corner.

Hermione on the other hand retired to her bedroom, because she was tired. Through the pregnancy it was harder and harder to stay awake. She was weak. Both she and Draco knew this. She didn't know what was happening with her baby. She hadn't been to a doctor since the day before the wedding. But as time went on the baby seemed less and less important to her. As much as she tried to care, she desperately forced herself not to.

Just as she was falling asleep she heard her door creak open. She opened her eyes to find Draco, dressed in his finest clothes, kneeling beside her.

"Are you sure you will be okay while we are gone?" He asked.

She noticed the worry in his voice, but nodded.

"Alright. I guess I will see you in the morning then since I'll be home late," He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

As he did, Hermione closed her eyes once more to fall back asleep.

He watched until he was sure that she was sleeping before pulling the covers over her, and then he left the room.

----

"All ready?" Draco asked while slipping his dragon-hide gloves over his slender fingers.

Marcus slipped a silver jewelry box out of his cloak pocket and placed it on the table beside the stairs, "The portkey. It will take us to Diagon Alley, and from there we can walk to the theatre."

Draco nodded as he listened. Just as he was about to speak to Marcus the look on Lavenders face caught his eye. He scowled, "And what has you in a foul mood?"

"Oh nothing; It's just now we're an hour late."

He took a threatening step towards her, "If you don't like it I'm sure we can make arrangements to send you home."

Lavender bit her lip and looked to the floor.

"That's what I thought," he hissed; "Now if you don't mind I would really enjoy getting the play before it's over and someone has won the necklace that I want."

Marcus took Lavenders hand and pulled her towards him so she would be out of Draco's way before she angered him anymore. Draco placed his hand first, and then came Lavender's, and last Marcus placed his on. They were all pulled into a whirling vortex of colors, and after a few moments they landed on the stone pavement of the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

Draco slipped a vile of polyjuice potion out of his cloak and handed it to Lavender, "Take it. You'll look like Millicent instead of yourself."

Lavender looked at the bottle in repulsion before grabbing it out of Draco's hand. She disappeared into the nearest alley and made sure no one was around. It took her a few moments to force herself to take it, but after a few moments she did.

She emerged out of the alley, as herself, but not looking like herself. Instead she was a little heavier, stringy brown hair, and a homely face.

"You couldn't have picked someone better looking?" She hissed.

Draco smirked, "You weren't always a swan."

Marcus tried his hardest not to let out a laugh as she stormed off towards the Leaky Cauldron.

-----

"Welcome, your seats are three rows down, enjoy," The usher said as Draco, Marcus, and Lavender passed.

As the three passed, there were whispers among the crowd. Everyone knew about their involvement in the dark arts; they all knew they might be deatheaters; and they had speculations that the dark lord was in their presence. It didn't faze Draco one bit though. He took his seat, read over the program, and waited, just like everyone else, for the show to start.

As everyone started settling in, Draco slipped Marcus an envelope to take to the ballroom so he could give them Draco's bid.

Marcus did as he instructed and got up from his chair. He ascended the stairs, and turned left. He past extravagant rooms each packed with ushers, escorts, host and hostesses, and a couple of ministry workers. Then he came across the ballroom that sparkled with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. Each piece of jewelry was just as unique and valuable as the next. But there was one that was off limits to regular citizens. The one Draco had wanted for a very long time and now had a chance to get.

Marcus stared in awe at it. Not even he had ever laid eyes upon the necklace.

It was adorned in rubies, ones worth more galleons than more than ten wizarding households ever possessed in their lifetimes. The crowning piece was the center though, a circular-shaped jem encrusted with diamonds and emeralds.

There were only three bids on it, but Draco's bid was four times as much as the three of them put together; all of it from his own account. Marcus double checked the numbers in the envelope to make sure before handing it over to the Ministry worker. And with that he left and once again joined Lavender and Draco in the middle of the show.

It was a spectacle that Draco disapproved of. The play had no point. Just a bunch of underpaid actors getting to frolic on stage in front of the minister of magic. He had to keep reminding himself that he was there for that necklace.

"They have all the money in the world and they can't put on a halfway decent show," Draco hissed to Marcus.

Marcus smirked and turned to him, "Wrong. _You_ have all the money in the world."

How very true that was. Draco Malfoy possessed more money than anyone could imagine. But he wasn't greedy with it. He gave to charity. He took care of his followers, and once in awhile he would buy something that was outrageously expensive that he had to have.

-----

It had been hours, but finally the show had ended. People around them stood up to applaud the actors, but Draco, Lavender, and Marcus stayed in their seats. They received some of the most gruesome looks from people who 'understood' the arts, but Draco could care less. He mocked them. That was until the Minister started up the stairs and stopped in front of them. Draco stood up and brushed his suit off before extending his hand.

"Wonderful show, Minister," Draco said as he shook his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

The Mister took his hand away quickly and rubbed it on his cloak. He stared the three over. He couldn't stand that they were there, Enjoying everything like everyone else. But they weren't like everyone else; oh no. They were all vile people, pretending to shed light on the world when all they wanted to do was destroy it. The Minister did his best to contain himself though.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your bid. You won by a landslide," he said as he looked the dragon in the eye, "I also wanted to thank you for your contributions to St. Mungos. It is greatly appreciated."

Draco nodded, "I am glad to serve."

The two shared a tense stare before the Minister ascended the rest of the stairs with a heard of people following behind. Draco watched until he was out of the theatre before turning to Marcus and Lavender.

"He's a fool. A damned fool."

Draco led them out of the theatre and into the ballroom that contained his newest prized possession. Peoples head turned to see him as he wandered over to the case that contained the necklace. Draco gently ran his fingers over the glass casing and a smile appeared on his lips. Before he got too distracted he looked up at the ministry official.

"Have this sent to my manor by tomorrow. Thank you."

---

This particular necklace was very important to Draco. It wasn't just some precious jewel to show off, no, on the contrary it would stay hidden away somewhere only he knew. It was his mothers. It was given to her when her and Lucius married, and it was taken away when they sent her away after Lucius was murdered. The ministry held on to it. They worked to take the dark charms and spells off, and they might have thought they succeeded, but Draco knew much more about the necklace than they could ever learn. And finally he had his mother's necklace once more.

By time they arrived at the manor Lavender was back to her normal state, and Marcus was yawning nonstop. But Draco sensed something wrong as soon as he stepped inside of the entrance hall. He looked around for any sign of life, and then coming from the left hallway was his Doctor. Draco stepped away from Lavender and Marcus and towards him.

"Graham, what's wrong? Why are you here?"

Graham took in a deep breath and wrapped his arm around Draco before leading him into the library. For a moment he couldn't speak to him. Draco raised an eyebrow as Graham turned to the fireplace.

"She lost the baby," he whispered.

Draco stood motionless at the words left his mouth. He shook his head and felt a lump forming in his throat, "Excuse me?"

Graham turned to face him, shaking his own head, "She owled me, saying that she needed a check up because she thought something was wrong. Draco I know you said not to come here unless you ordered it, but I couldn't bare not coming to see her. So I did. And when I saw here I knew it. She hasn't progressed at all. Didn't that seem a little strange to you Draco?"

Draco sneered and took a step towards him, "You think this is my fault? That I was the one who caused this?"

"Yes! You were the one who refrained from her visits! Maybe there was something that could've been done! But you kept her here, locked away under all this stress. For Gods sake, you say you love her! This is **_not_** love," Graham yelled.

"Where is she? I need to see her!"

"No, I will not tell you where she is. You are the last person she needs to see right now," he hissed.

"You tell me where the fuck she is! This is my house, and I have a right to know."

Graham shook his head, "No."

"Then you get out, get out, and I don't want you back."

"Fine," Graham sighed and pointed out the door, "She's in the dungeons."

"The dungeons? Why would you put here there?"

"Because that's where she wanted to be! That's the least I could do for her. Do you understand the complexity of this situation? You have a woman in there that just lost her child!"

"I understand, I understand perfectly," Draco hissed before leaving the library and slamming the door behind him.

He stormed down the hallway until he came upon the door that led to the dungeons. He entered and made his way through the dark, damp corridors occasionally bumping into something, but he had to find her. Just when he couldn't take it anymore he heard sobs coming from a few doors down.

He cautiously made his way forward before opening the door knob slowly. Pushing the door open he found her there sitting on the floor and Blaise with his head in his hands. He had never seen something like the site he was witnessing. Her eyes were bloodshot red, tears staining her milky cheeks. Her legs were crossed underneath her, and her hair was a mess. And in some sick way Draco thought she was more beautiful than she had ever been before.

Hermione sensed his presence and looked up at him with a look in her eye that actually vexed Draco.

"You leave me the fuck alone, Malfoy. Get out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Draco was a taken back, but he didn't move. He sat there and watched her.

"Did you hear me? What are you hear for? To comfort me, to tell me that everything will be okay? It wasn't enough for you to take them, but you took my baby as well? You're a monster! An inhumane bastard! You wanted this since the moment you found out that I was pregnant with his baby. You wanted nothing to do with my baby, you wanted for it to die! Well you got your wish. Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted?!"

Draco looked at Blaise who just sat there staring back at him. For once in his life Draco needed Blaise's help. But Blaise wasn't going to help him. How could he help him after what had had done to him and Hermione both? Blaise turned away and rubbed Hermione's back as she stared at Draco with daggers in her eyes.

He stepped towards her and reached out to touch her, but Hermione quickly slapped his hand away, "Don't you fucking put a finger on me."

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "You know, just take that wand out of your cloak, point it at my chest and mutter those two words. I have nothing, Draco. I don't want to live anymore. And think you can find someone that loves and adores you just as much as you do them! Because I will never, _ever _love you."

The words she said made him feel as if the wind got knocked out of him. He tried speaking, but as his lips moved the words wouldn't come out. Draco couldn't do it anymore; he turned and walked out of the cell and back up the stairs. His blood was boiling; he needed to do something to take her off of his mind. Marcus and Lavender stood in the entry hallway still looking at him as if he had came back from the dead. Draco paced back and forth in front of them trying to suppress his fury. Marcus finally reached out to stop him.

"What happened?"

Draco groaned and ran a shaky hand through his hair, "She lost the baby, and --- Fuck! I don't know what to do. What have I done?"

For the first time since they met each other, Marcus heard despair in his voice. It worried him more than anything could.

Lavender watched as Draco broke down, but she couldn't do anything except feel relived. She had a chance once more with him. She tried her best to hide the smile that wanted to etch itself upon her lips. Taking a few steps towards him she placed her hand on his back and rubbed it gently.

"Draco, how about you and I go upstairs?"

He turned his head sharply to face her and sneered, "Is that all you can think about? I might have caused this, but you are the person who betrayed her, Lavender! You are the one that sold her out. I was always her enemy. But you wanted to be above her, you wanted her life to be miserable because you always came second. At Hogwarts people hardly knew you. You never came first with Harry or Ron, even Seamus, it was _always _her. That's why you have done what you have done! Because you didn't fit in with that world, so you tried your hand at this one!" His tone frightened her, and sent Marcus outside to be by himself; leaving Lavender alone with her, "I didn't want you before and I sure don't want you now."

Lavender bit her lip to keep from crying. She looked up at him and placed a hand on his face, "Don't do this."

Draco narrowed his eyes and before he could pull himself back he slapped her with all his might. He took a step towards her as she lay on the ground, sobbing to herself and holding her cheek.

"You disgust me," he spat.

Lavender turned her head away from him as he hovered over her. But he just kept pushing it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up off of the ground and dragged her up the stairs. She wasn't sure what he was planning to do, but she couldn't stop herself from crying. Draco pushed open the door to his bedroom and threw Lavender on his bed, and without a word he climbed on top of her and pressed his lips painfully onto hers. Lavender layed there like a limp doll; letting him grope and ravage her any way he wanted. He ripped off her dress and threw it to the floor, before he led a trail of kisses down to her navel and then back up again. The crying ceased quickly.

He couldn't think straight. The more and more he thought about Hermione the rougher he got with Lavender. Soon he had pulled off his own tie and shirt, kicked off his shoes, and Lavender helped with his socks. She ran her hands through his hair and down the flat plane of his stomach until she reached the hem of his pants. As their lips grabbed at one another, she unbuckled his belt and threw it off, before sliding down his pants. Draco didn't break the kiss as he slid down his boxers to his ankles and then pushed into her. His body collided into hers over and over, and beads of sweat rolled off of his head and onto her chest. Lavender tried her hardest to keep it inside, but as he slid in deeper than before she let out a moan and dug her fingernails into his back.

Draco felt the lump in his throat forming once more as he continued to push into her. All he could think about was Hermione, when he closed his eyes he saw her face. He didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't want to think about her, but she was all he _could _think about. Had he really been the cause of the death of her baby? Was he to blame? Of course he was, and he knew it. Guilt washed over him.

As she came, Draco sighed and finally released himself into her. He didn't move as he fell on top of her body, he didn't say a word. He just lay there; staring out the window at the dark night sky. He felt like a monster.

Lavender kissed his shoulders continuously, not ever wanting to move from their current position. She pulled the sheets over them and soon shut her own eyes, but Draco couldn't. How could he sleep when Hermione was in the state she was in? The realization of what had happened to her finally set in. As he closed his eyes he saw Harry's face as the spell hit him. He saw Hermione screaming; the blood stained dress. But the worst was the look in her eyes as she looked over to him after Harry fell to the ground. It was the same look he saw when found her in the dungeons.

What _had_ he done?

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Sorry it took so long. I wanted it to be good for you guys, and I hoped you guys liked it. I really thank you for the support of all my stories. I know I say it every time, but I really do mean it. 3 


	7. Your Porcelain Doll

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly.

* * *

Nothing got better after that night. 

The house elves eventually moved Hermione's stuff into the dungeons; because that's the only place she wanted to be. Not even with Blaise, but in her own cell. She didn't eat anything. The only thing she would have is water. She just didn't care anymore. Draco came to watch her from the window on the door everyday. She did the same thing each time he came back.

She stared at the ceiling and sobbed silently to herself.

He felt pains in his stomach as the tears fell down her cheeks and wet her tasseled hair beneath her head. He knew she hadn't had a shower in weeks, she hadn't eaten a decent meal, and the last words spoken out of her mouth were towards him. She was dying, and there wasn't a thing anyone could do to put her out of her misery.

"I don't know what to do, Marcus. I can't just leave her in there," Draco remarked as he stared out into the gardens.

Marcus set down his tea cup and shrugged, "We've all tried, Draco. But she wants nothing to do with us. Can you blame her though?"

"I can't just take her to St. Mungos! Not even with a polyjuice potion. And Graham went out of the country after this. What am I supposed to do?"

"Owl Viktor."

Draco was about to say something until Marcus interrupted him.

"Do you love her?"

It took a moment for Draco to answer. He looked up at her window for a brief second and finally nodded, "Yes."

"Then you will do what is necessary for her survival, and if that means being told 'I told you so' then you will do it. Stop being such a prick. We all knew this was coming, and we call could have prevented it, but we didn't. Now she's in there, helpless. You will owl the only person that she will have anything to do with."

---

He took Marcus' advice. The next day he retired to his study after breakfast and sat at his desk. For second or two he stared at the quill and parchment before taking the quill and dipping it in the ink.

_Viktor, _

_There has been an incident. She needs you.  
Please come as soon as possible._

_D. Malfoy_

He made sure not include Hermione's name or what had happened incase the owl was intercepted. Viktor would know what he meant. He rolled the parchment up, wrote Viktor's name on the outside and called one of his most trusted house elves to come get it.

"Send this to Viktor Krum as soon as you can, understood?"

Twinky nodded her little head and was off carrying the piece of parchment to send off. Draco watched until he was out of the door before slamming his fist on the desk, causing a few papers to fly and a book to fall to the floor. He was at his wits end. Falling apart because of this_ mudblood_ that he used to despise with every bone in his body. Then there was Lavender who he had been sleeping with every night since the incident. He couldn't stand her anymore, but then it would start all over again. The screaming, the name calling, and he would take her upstairs. She wasn't his drug though. It didn't make him forget about what he had done; it actually made him feel a whole lot worse.

Draco sat there staring out the window for a few hours. Every knock on the door was dismissed; he didn't need to be bothered in the state he was in.

But one person didn't knock, he stormed right on in.

"What's going on? What incident?"

Draco lifted his head and found Viktor hovering over him. With a slight shrug, he rose from the chair and ran a shaky hand through his tangled hair.

"Malfoy! Answer me," Viktor shouted.

"Fine!" Draco turned to face him and sneered, "I called you here because she lost the baby. Alright! She lost it and now she's down there moping in the dungeons. She won't eat! She won't ta –"

Viktor grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards him, "You fucking bastard," he spat before hitting his fist across Draco's face.

He watched as the Dark Lord fell to the floor and lay there motionless. Viktor couldn't take it though. He started kicking him in his stomach over and over, and Draco didn't do a thing except take it. He knew he deserved it.

Viktor finally stopped and looked down at the now muddled Draco. His lip was bleeding, and his skin was now showing fresh bruises, but it was nothing compared to the pain Hermione was suffering. It couldn't even compare.

"Is she in her room?"

Draco shook his head.

Viktor sneered, "Then where is she, Malfoy"

"Dungeons."

Viktor didn't give him a second glance as he stormed out of the study and into the hallway. He passed the house elves, and a couple of deatheaters who looked bewildered at seeing Viktor there. He brushed them off and descended the stairs before turning down the hallway and finding the door. He pulled it open and made his way through the corridor, while looking in each hole on the door until he found Hermione's cell. Surprisingly the door wasn't locked. He twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Get out Draco," She whispered with closed eyes.

Viktor walked in a little more and shook his head at the site he was seeing. He had never seen her look worse; like she was dead.

"Hermione?"

She opened her eyes slowly at the sound of his voice. It was the first comfort she had since that night. She didn't move though. He had to come to her. When he reached her he sat on the bed and maneuvered her into his arms. She grasped on tightly to his cloak and buried her head into his shoulder.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Hermione. We're going to get you out and we're going to give that monster what he deserves."

She nodded. But it didn't really occur to her what he had proposed.

Viktor lifted her chin and wiped away her tears with his index finger, "If we're going to do this I need you to tell me if you're capable."

"I am," She answered.

It was set, and she agreed. Viktor lifted her up and pushed a few strands of hair that were plastered to her face, "Now, is there anything that you really want from here? Possessions? I need to know so we can get it now."

Of the few possessions she had she only wanted one thing, "My wedding dress is under my bed upstairs."

"Okay I can get it, but Hermione we have to do this fast. Get yourself cleaned up and meet me in the entrance hall. Don't talk to anyone, understand? Don't say a word."

She nodded frantically, and started moving things to find a hair tie. Viktor looked at her and then was off once again to find what she wanted. He made sure to avoid contact with anyone, but moved through the house steadily until he came upon her bedroom.

He entered it, and searched first under the bed where she said it would be. But it wasn't there. He searched in the closets, in the armoire, the bathroom, everywhere but it was no where to be found. When he turned around he found Draco at the door holding the dress in his hand.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

Viktor took a step closer with his hand out, "Give it to me. She wants it."

"No," Draco shook his head, "How dare you, Viktor. Trying to take her away. You wouldn't have got very far."

"Why can't you just let her go, Malfoy? Tell me. She doesn't love you, hell she doesn't even like you. She hates you, and you want to keep her here. You can't play this game of taking away people lives. Haven't you done enough to her?"

Draco didn't take any of his words in. He ignored Viktor as if he was a fly buzzing in his ear. But he did know that Viktor wasn't going to give up without a fight. As he took out his wand from his cloak and pointed it at Viktor, Viktor sneered.

"Kill me Draco. Sooner or later they'll find her. You and I know that."

A smirk etched itself upon Draco's lips, "They'll never find her. They think she's dead, remember?"

"Please don't."

The both turned to find Hermione standing behind Draco. And since the incident Hermione stared Draco in the eye.

"I'll stay if you let him go. Unharmed, and not followed by you or any of your followers. Draco please," her voice was barely audible. A meek whisper. But both were surprised at the plea.

"You can't stay here. I won't let you!" Viktor shouted as he pushed Draco aside and grabbed Hermione, "Don't do this to yourself."

"Your safety is more important."

"What are you saying Hermione? Have you been brainwashed?"

She shook her head and stepped closer to him. As she inclined her head to look him in the eye she mouthed three words. 'Tell them everything'.

Draco didn't interrupt as the two shared a brief moment. He was still stunned she wasn't fighting. Finally he spoke up, "I'll escort you out."

Viktor looked at Hermione once last time assuring her that he would be back, and she nodded to let him know she understood. Viktor started walking, and Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and started off towards Viktor.

"What's this all about?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged and kept her eyes ahead of her, "If I left now Draco I think that would destroy me the most."

He looked at her for a brief second trying to understand what she was saying, but he didn't know. Once again he looked at Viktor as they came upon the front door. Hermione let go of Draco's hand and Viktor pulled her into a gentle embrace. Draco of course was stuck by envy as she stood there in Viktor's arms, but he had much more than that. At the chance to escape _she_ chose to stay with him. He was proud of himself even though he didn't know her true intentions.

Viktor pulled back and stroked her hair before turning to Draco, "Hurt her and I swear I'll kill you."

Draco sneered, "Watch yourself."

Hermione watched as Viktor turned and walked out of the manor. Once again she was left there. When she had the chance to escape she didn't. Why? Why was she doing this to herself, she didn't know. Draco placed a hand on her face, and she didn't struggle. She actually turned to face him.

"Let me hold you, Hermione. I swear I won't hurt you."

She shook her head, "You're a liar."

Draco pulled her into his arms and stroked the back of her head. His fingers entangled themselves into her hair. She just stood there though, very much unlike when she was in Viktor's arms. Draco pulled back and cupped her head in his hands.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"What would you like?"

"It doesn't matter."

He watched as she started off without a word to the dining room. Draco didn't understand what was going on. He couldn't understand why she didn't go. He also didn't understand the sudden change in her. But if he had her back, then he didn't care. She was all he wanted.

---

The house elves decided to whip up a feast for their master and Hermione. Salad, a rack of lamb, wines, cheeses, and breads of all assortments. Draco's favorite dishes. He and Hermione sat next to each other at the table that could hold over thirty five people, but with them both there it was cozy. Their meal was served in courses, starting from appetizers to deserts, and Hermione ate each thing up along with the crumbs left on the plate.

"I missed having dinners with you," Draco said as he placed his wine glass down.

Hermione swallowed her last bite of the pineapple cake, and dabbed her mouth with a napkin before answering, "Why? You have plenty of people here all the time."

"Yes," Draco started off, "But not one compares to your company."

"Well –,"

Just before she could finish her sentence someone came bursting through the door.

"Draco! I have been searching absolutely everywhere for you. Now come --," She stopped as she saw Hermione sitting next to him, "Well sleeping beauty has finally graced us with her presence."

Hermione gaped at Lavender before dropping her fork on the table. Draco looked over to Hermione, before turning his attention back to Lavender.

"How did you get in?"

Lavender smiled and shrugged before taking a seat across from the two, "Well I practically live here. So you know."

"No you _don't_ live here," He spat.

Lavender raised an eyebrow, "What has gotten into you?"

Draco brushed her off and turned back to Hermione who was now fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers. She caught his stare and turned to face him.

"Why don't you and I take a walk on the grounds?"

"Fine," she said.

As Draco took Hermione's hand and started to lead her out of the dining room, Lavender sat mouth agape as she watched what was taking place. He had just blown her off. She abandoned her seat and stormed off after them in a rage. By time she had caught up they were already in the gardens.

"Draco!" she called out.

He looked back to find her standing by the house. He awaited an answer.

"What about me?" She shouted once again.

He shrugged, "You know your way out."

And with that he was off again with Hermione beside him.

Lavender stood there; dumbfounded, embarrassed, and enraged. Once again she had been beat by her. Once again she was left behind. And once again she had the attention of the man that she wanted. Lavender could've wrung her neck at that moment. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't disobey Draco's orders. She wouldn't. So she did what he said, and showed herself out.

Draco and Hermione walked in silence around the grounds for a long while after the Lavender incident. The two just enjoyed the breeze that was out and the night sky. But Hermione couldn't fully enjoy herself without getting something off of her chest.

"I don't want her to be around."

"Pardon me?"

Hermione unlinked her hand from Draco's and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared away from him, "If I'm going to live here with you, then I want her to stay away when her being her is unnecessary. I'm not an idiot; I know what's been going on while I've been locked away in those dungeons."

"Hermione it meant nothing. And even if it did, what would it matter to you?"

She snapped her head to face him, "What would it matter to me? Draco, please! You were fucking another woman when I lost my child!"

"There was nothing I could do to help you! Did you expect me to think you needed my help after you said what you said? What's wrong with you? I'm sorry that I slept with her alright! But _you _have no right to tell me who and who can't be in my house."

"Fuck you," she spat before storming off towards the woods.

Draco groaned before running off after her. She was the most complicated person that he had ever met. But finally he realized that she wasn't in her right mind state. She was still in shock from what happened. As he caught up to her he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. As he caught his breath, he wiped a couple of strands of hair away from her face.

"Listen to me. I didn't mean it, alright? I didn't mean what I said. But you can't just run off like this Hermione. It's not safe. If you want Lavender not to come anymore, she won't."

Hermione nodded and tugged her arm away from him. Draco watched as she took a few steps forward and looked to the ground.

"You know, I never planned life like this. To be locked up and shown off as some porcelain doll. I also never planned to be the love interest of the wizarding world's most infamous villain," she sighed as she tried to find the right words to say, "But here I am, your prized porcelain doll, who loves and adores you."

They both stood in silence as her words hit them both very hard. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. He couldn't see her facial expressions, but the moonlight shone on a single tear that fell to the ground. She was crying, and as much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew that she was finally realizing what she fought her hardest to fight off;

That she was falling in love with the dark lord.

After he the massacre, after she lost her baby, after the many woman he had slept with when she was down the hall – she cared. She felt jealousy towards the woman, that's one of the reasons that she wanted Lavender gone. But even though she felt something for him, she wouldn't let him get away with what he did. The hate she felt never would go away. She was torn in between choosing to love him, or giving him exactly what he deserved.

She didn't want either one.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Don't think she's just going to let everything go. Oh no. Well this was a quick update because we start school on Tuesday; which means homework beyond homework after the break. I hope you guys liked it, and I appreciate every single review that you take time to give. 


	8. Liberation

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

Also this is a short chapter. Why? Well this one has a lot of action all right at once, so if I continued with it everything would have been jumbled together.  
I hope you enjoy though. I have kept y'all waiting long enough.

* * *

As another month went by, Hermione listened for any news from the ministry or Viktor. Nothing came though. No one barged through the door to rescue her, no ministry officials were sent to investigate. Nothing. But it wasn't like she was eager for them. Quite the contrary, she was nervous and scared. She didn't know what living was like anymore, and when they did come to get her, she would have to live again. And then there was Draco.

"There you are," Draco said as he exited the manor and entered the sitting area outside.

He crossed over to the table Hermione was sitting at and took a seat next to her. There was rare smile plastered upon his lips as he took her hand, "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

Draco nodded, "I thought today I would take you somewhere."

Hermione tilted her head slightly and shook her head. She didn't understand where he was going with this proposal.

He continued, "I thought we would have lunch at a restaurant in Knockturn alley. I know you haven't been out, and I thought on a nice day like this we could enjoy each others company and get out for awhile."

"Are you insane?"

Draco paused for a moment, "Don't you want to go back to Diagon Alley? I know you hate being cooped up in here."

She didn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. He wanted to take her out. Out back into the world. She didn't understand. She fiddled around with a leaf that had fell on the table, "Yes, I would like to go very much. But –"

"But what?" He questioned.

She shrugged, "Nothing. I'll just go and get ready."

"No need for that, Hermione," A smirk etched itself upon his lips, "You're not as clever as you think. No one will see what you look like. You'll drink a polyjuice potion before we leave."

And there it was, the other part of his offer. It was better than not ever getting to see her world again though, so she agreed. But her brain started to work, and an idea came to mind.

"Draco, I must take a shower though. So I'll go take one before we leave. Just get things together."

He raised a curious brow, "Well, alright that's fine I suppose."

"Thank you. I'll be down and ready in an hour."

She stood up and started off towards the house, leaving Draco to stare after her. They both knew each other very well by now. Hermione knew that they wouldn't be going if there weren't going to be deatheaters all around guarding her and making sure she didn't run away, which is why she didn't go immediately to her bedroom, but instead to Draco's study. She rummaged around and finally found a spare piece of parchment and a quill, and just like Draco did before she wrote a message to Viktor.

_He's taking me to Knockturn alley. Get the ministry._

The message didn't make much since. Hardly any at all, but Hermione was hoping that Viktor was smart enough to understand what she meant. After she sealed it up and tied it with some string she left the study and started off down the halls. She searched frantically for a house elf and finally came upon one cleaning dusty pictures that were lined along the walls.

"I need you to do something for me," Hermione whispered.

Knob nodded his head.

"Please send this to Viktor Krum, no questions asked and don't tell anyone. Can you do this for me?"

Knob took the letter from her hand and nodded once again.

"Thank you."

Hermione watched as he took another flight of stairs to where the owls were kept. And suddenly she felt a wave of relief_ and_ guilt wash over her. She cupped her face in her hands and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. And within a few minutes she was off to her bathroom to freshen up.

-

"Now take this," Draco ordered as he handed over the vile.

Hermione took a good long look at it. She saw the little hair inside of it and cringed. It could've been_ anyone's_ hair. She dared to ask though.  
"Who will I be morphing into tonight?"

Draco smirked, "Someone less attractive than yourself."

"I asked _who." _

"Just drink it."

Hermione put the vile to her lips and cringed as the once familiar tasted lingered in her mouth. She dropped the vile and clenched her stomach as her body started changing. Her shoulders got broader, her hips disappeared, her hair went from a caramel color to a dark brown and was no longer curly. She touched her face as very sharp features started to appear, and then she knew who she was.

Pansy Parkinson.

"It's repulsive that I have to do this," She hissed.

Draco linked their elbows together and started off towards the library, "This time we're going by floo powder. The ministry wouldn't give me another portkey, so now we're left with the less dignified way."

She started to remember Molly Weasley when he started on about floo powder and a frown came to her lips. Her time for avenging their deaths would come.

They entered the library and immediately made their way to the fire place. Draco took a bag from his pocked and took his arm away from Hermione's. He opened it with great care, and directed Hermione to step into the fireplace. When she was in, he followed after her.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

Draco took the floo powder from the bag and threw it on the ground, "Knockturn Alley!"

Before Hermione opened her eyes she could hear it. People. Chattering, and laughing. A slow, but sad smile etched itself upon her lips as she opened her eyes. And there she stood, inside his favorite restaurant amongst other people.

She wanted to scream, to get away, but if she did she'd never get out alive.

It was a waiting game.

"Ah, here we are. Two of my favorite customers. Welcome, welcome!" The owner of the restaurant, Zachariah Gesh. He ushered them in and sat Draco at his table in the back. That's all Draco wanted was privacy, and Zachariah always fulfilled his wishes.  
It was a dark place. The walls were a chocolate brown, illuminated by candle-lit chandeliers. The table cloths were the color of the darkest blood, but somehow it was one of the more Romantic restaurants in the wizarding world.

He stood in front of the table with his hands folded behind his back and looked at Hermione first, "For you Ms. Parkinson, what would you like to drink?"

"Just water please."

He nodded, "And you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked over the menu, before looking up, "The usual."

"Very well."

Draco turned his attention to Hermione, who was nervously fiddling with the napkin in front of her, "What's on your mind?"

"What?" She didn't look up, "I- well I. I just am nervous to be here."

"Why? Hermione you spent your life here."

"Exactly."

Draco knew something was wrong with her. What exactly it was he couldn't put his finger on it. He reached across the table placed his hand on top of hers, "Listen to me. You're fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Hermione looked up and wanted to just laugh in his face. He had no idea. But at the same time her stomach was doing summersaults.

She ate like there was no tomorrow, for there might not be a tomorrow for her. All the foods she had missed eventually went down her throat. But not once did she ask for any kind of alcohol. She had to be in her right mind for the rest of the evening.

Draco smirked as he watched her eat. He finally had her. After everything they had been through, she had said the three words he wanted most to hear. He had told them his time would come, and now it was here. Soon he would start the raids, and she'd watch by his side without a word said.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked absently.

She nodded.

"Good. Maybe tonight you can give me something in return."

Hermione put her fork down and pursed her lips together to spit water in his face, but she couldn't. It would ruin it. She swallowed, and tilted her head to the side. And it was amazing her voice didn't give away what her feelings were, "Maybe…"

It was repulsive.

He got the answer he wanted and said nothing more.

Hermione started to think that Viktor hadn't got the letter. Maybe the ministry didn't believe him, what if he didn't care? She felt lightheaded. As she stared at Draco her eyes started to get blurry, and it was unusually warm. Draco watched her curiously as she began to look pale.

"_Pansy_…" Draco hissed.

Hermione couldn't breathe. Was this the end? Would she spend her entire life in hell? The thought was unbearable. She started to rise from her seat, and Draco jumped out of his, knocking it over to get to her.

"Let's get out of here, alright?" he said while taking her hand and leaving a galleon and a few sickles at the table, and as the people watched as he escorted the dark haired woman out it came:

Her liberation.

Ministry officials one by one stood up and at the door the minister, a few other ministry workers, and Viktor Krum waited.

Draco wasn't sure of what to do. His mind was in a frenzy, but he was always cool under pressure. Why not now? He grabbed her wrist and brought her towards him tightly. He could have wrung her neck, or was it coincidence? He_ wasn't_ going to force himself to believe that she did it.

"Krum," Draco scowled pulling out his wand, while keeping Hermione clenched to him.

"Hand her over, Malfoy," The Minister hissed as he stepped closer to the pair.

Hermione closed her eyes as Draco practically strangled her. Her air was running out, and she couldn't feel parts of her body. And was Draco talking? She could only hear faint mumbling far off in her mind. She did feel Draco's wand close by her cheek and even though she was in a vulnerable situation something came over her. Her body went limp all over, and she knew she was no longer thinking logically, but she felt safe. Whether it was that Draco would have never let anyone kill her but himself, or that she might finally get out, she felt safe. There was something more though. She felt the same vulnerability that Harry, Ron, her parents, Ginny, her unborn child, she felt the vulnerability that they felt. She was weak. No longer could she fight, no longer could she go on living knowing what happened, she couldn't get the imagoes out of her mind, each one was spilling in faster and faster. Awful images – terrible, appalling images:

Everyone went stiff as she screamed her lungs out. The sound piercing their ears.

She kept screaming, she couldn't stop even if she forced herself. And as Draco let her go, they took his vulnerable moment and had their chance. Just like when he took her loved ones vulnerability.

About four different wands shot the same spell, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Being hit by the same spell more than once he could feel his joints stiffening as he fell to the floor, wand flying and caught by one of the ministry officials. As soon as Draco hit the ground, the Deatheaters entered.

Draco fell to the ground with Hermione staring down at him like a deer in headlights.

She stood there, motionless, staring at him while spells were casted, people falling and running around her. Sides didn't matter anymore. Everyone was everywhere. From behind her, Marcus came and tried to taker her away, but was quickly hit by one of the officials spells and he too fell. But she had been through madness once before, so she wasn't scared. How could she be scared after what had happened to her? The chaos. The terror. All of it was replaying back in her mind as this went on.

All of this caused by a selfish man.

"_You betrayed me_," He mouthed, his words not audible to her.

Hermione nodded, "Because I** hate** you."

Before she saw his reaction one of the ministry officials had her in his arms and he used a portkey to transport her out of there. Hermione was wailing and screaming in his arms. What for? She was being rescued right? Why was she falling apart _now_? Why was she realizing everything at this very moment? Why did she now understand that she would never see Harry again? Or hold her baby in her arms? The last thing she remembered seeing was the man's face above her legs gave out beneath her and things went black.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: The ending is almost here! 


	9. Hidden Motives

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Harry Potter, any plots, nothing.

* * *

They had taken her to St. Mungos, while Draco was sent to a special ministry office for safe-keeping 24/7. They had defeated him, the deatheaters, and the wizarding world could breathe again. It was safe again. Nothing to worry about. Everyone could go back to normal. But after tragedies like this one, is there a normal to go back to? They soon realized that they could never erase what had happened from their minds.

Bright lights shone from above her as she opened her eyes slowly. She felt her body becoming frantic while she was trying to realize where they had taken her. Hermione covered the sheet over herself and turned her head to find two ministry workers sitting at the opposite end of the room, making sure not to make eye contact with her.

Hermione felt her bottom lip trembling but quickly stopped herself. She didn't need anymore pity, "I'm sorry, but could you please tell me where I am?"

The two looked at each other uncomfortably, neither one wanting to talk to her. One though spoke up. He cleared his throat, and ascended from his seat. Hermione watched as he stumbled his way over to her, and it hit her why they were so jumpy. They use to work for Harry. She looked to her hands so she wouldn't have to face them.

"Ms. Granger, you're in safe hands. We decided St. Mungos would be appropriate. None of us knew about well –" He paused momentarily before clearing his throat once more, "The baby. Or the conditions that Malfoy put you in."

The lump in her throat was increasing. With her head still to her hands, she nodded, "And, well where is Draco? He is alright isn't he?"

The two men looked at one another in confusion. They had no idea why she wanted to know, or what her reaction would be, but they were too afraid to ignore her.

"He's being held in the ministry."

Hermione lay back down slowly and rolled on her side, "How long have I been here for?"

The other man spoke up this time, "Two days. The doctors said that things finally got to you. The exhaustion and the trauma. Viktor should be back this evening."

"Where is he?" She asked almost absently.

"Well, um," The man stepped forward and knelt beside her bed to face her, "He's testifying."

This came as a complete shock. Hermione sat up and stepped from her bed, grabbing the robe that was put out for her. "No," She started for the door, "He can't be on trial yet. He can't, it's not possible."

As she opened the door, John grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Get off of me," She hissed.

He let go but didn't back down, "Ms. Granger you_ can't_ go. It's our duty to keep you here in our care. Now get back in bed and if you don't want to sleep anymore one of us would be glad to get you something to eat."

She was stunned. Did they not care what she had been through in these months? The pain that she was forced to feel? She placed her hands on her hips, with a sneer just like Draco's upon her lips "Do you not have the decency to take me to his trial? To let me see them put him away!"

The men were afraid the patients would hear her yelling, John once again stepped towards her and placed a comforting hand on her back, but she quickly slapped it away, "I told you not to touch me."

As she crossed them both to look out the window they watched her cautiously. When they knew her before she had been through what she had she was no where as timid, and forceful as this. She was sweet, and kind. Nothing occurred to them of why she was the way she was now. Yes, that she had been through things that they couldn't even imagine. Yes, she had lost her baby. She had the right to be bitter, but not like this –

"I want to be taken to see him," She said as she continued to vaguely stare out the window.

"Viktor?" Geoffrey asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Malfoy."

…

"She asked to see him?" Viktor felt as if the breath was leaving his body slowly. Something was wrong with her, and it frightened him, "That's all she asked for?"

John nodded, "Nothing. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep. She just stared out the window. We couldn't touch her, talk to her, nothing; without her screaming."

Viktor slumped in his chair and ran a shaky hand through his hair, "We can't let him see her. He'll kill her, or attempt to. And I know she wouldn't want anyone around."

"Seeing him is out of the question," John spat.

"Do you know what she's been through? I saw her while she was under him, and I don't blame her for this. I don't blame her one bit. If she wants this, then we have to do it. No questions asked. She knows what kind of person he is, and even though I can't possibly think of one reason she needs to see him, I can understand that she isn't herself."

John and Geoffrey nodded, before leaving Viktor in the lobby alone. Viktor couldn't think straight. Not after the first trial today, and even though they had won the first battle against Draco, Viktor knew that the former dark lord had tricks up his sleeve. The chances were one in a million, but Draco would find some way to beat the odds.

That's not all that was bothering him.

Hermione was.

Ever since they had taken her back something had been wrong. She was even weaker. Not only physically, but mentally. Things were messed up inside her head, and Viktor was afraid that they were not able to be fixed. How could they be fixed? Viktor wanted to help her in anyway he could, but he wasn't going to risk something going wrong.

_As they both put on their clothes without a word, only their shallow breaths breaking the silence, Draco watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was magnificent, a work of art that he had never taken the time to look at until a few years ago._

_"You know, you'll have to tell him sometime," He remarked as he straightened up her always neat desk._

_"I – well," She stammered, "I wasn't planning on telling him anything." _

This infuriated Draco. Scowling, he slammed his fist on the table, causing her to flinch, "But I thought you weren't going to move farther with him! You said—"

"I didn't say a thing," She hissed, trying to keep her voice down, "This isn't because I care for you, or anything of the sort!"

He sat up from his desk and crossed towards her. Grabbing her delicate wrist he lifted them above her head and slammed her against the wall, "You're bored. You wouldn't be coming to me if you weren't. But that's not all Hermione. I've seen it ever since we were seventeen," He paused with a menacing smirk plastered upon his lips, "You love me, and don't you dare lie."

She tried looking away only to feel his hand turn him back to face him. It hurt her to stare into his eyes, because she felt so much more with Draco than she did with Harry.

_Choking back a sob she nodded, "Even If I do you know this can't go any farther. Draco I'm getting married, and that's the end of this. Whatever we've had for these years, they have to be put aside! Yes, I love you so much, to the point where I can't breathe when I'm away from you, but Draco you weren't meant for me. I was meant to be with Harry. Understand, please, Draco." _

He pressed his body against hers even more, and dug his nails into her wrist. But she didn't flinch, nothing, it was a game of power. If she broke, Draco wouldn't let her live it down. So she bit the inside of her mouth, kept their eyes locked, and didn't say a thing until Draco was tired of playing his game.

_Realizing what she was trying to do he gave up on that and trailed kisses from her forehead to her neck. Sweet, soft kisses that were foreign from his lips, until he bit down on the flesh of her neck breaking the skin. As a scream left her lips Draco bit harder and placed one hand over her mouth to keep anyone from hearing. She bit down on the inside of his hand just as hard as he was biting her, but he didn't let up until a tear fell down her cheek._

_"I'm sorry, Hermione," He whispered as he wiped away the tear with the pad of his thumb, "But I'm not ready to lose you." _

"Do you think that I'm ready?" She asked as she wiped away the blood from her neck.

_They both jumped at the sound of a knock at her door. Hermione frantically kissed Draco goodbye and pushed him away when he wanted more. And as they let go he apparated from her office. Hermione took in a deep breath and tidied herself up before she ran to the door and turned the knob to find none other than:_

_"Harry!" She said with a false smile upon her face, "I knew you'd be able to make lunch."_

Viktor paced in front of her wringing his hands, "Why, Hermione? Why do you need to see him so badly? He's not in his right mind, and neither are you for that matter!"

"Viktor don't you dare talk to me about not being in perfect health! But I need to see him, and that's the least you lot can do for me!" She shouted.

Viktor looked around the hospital hallway before placing his hand on her shoulders, "You'll be committing suicide if you go in that room."

"He wouldn't touch me," She retorted.

"And how do you know Hermione? I'm sure he's angry about this, and the fall of his empire. You are the perfect person to take it out on."

She moved away from him and faced the wall, "Then let him."

In his years of knowing her, she had never been so passionate and so stupid about something. Throwing his hands up in the air he crossed over to her, "If you want this, then it's your call."

Hermione nodded.

"We'll take you over tonight. But you promise one thing, you _won't_ do anything to jeopardize us putting him away."

"I swear."

_…_

No one was happy about letting her see him. They were worried. The minister had a few choice words about the whole thing, but in the end he decided she could go under the supervision of Viktor, and a few of his closest officials. Someone had informed Draco about it, and he wasn't happy either. In fact he refused her, but in the end he decided that it would be in his favor to see her.

It took them two hours to get to where he was being kept. A secret compartment locked up in the deepest parts of the ministry. Below ground, it was cold, and damp all the time, almost like Draco's own dungeons, but with much more security. Cells almost like Azkabans.

Hermione shivered as she walked along with the men and stopped when she saw a man in a black cloak standing in front of a wooden door. An ordinary looking wooden door, but Hermione was smarter than that. She knew all about them. The curses, the counter curses. She nodded at the man before looking back.

"I want no one in there with me."

The all looked at one another before Terrence Ulong stepped forward and shook his head, "Ms. Granger, you don't call the shots."

She stepped towards him, "Tonight I do. If you want this to work, I call all the shots."

Viktor held Terrence back and assured him that everything would be fine.

Hermione, pleased, looked towards the cloaked figure again, "I'm ready."

As he opened the door, she took in a deep breath and started for the dark chamber only lit by a single torch. She saw his silhouette before anything else. When she heard the door behind her she looked at him and sighed, "It wasn't his baby."

She watched him turn to her, but he didn't say a word.

"Draco we were together the month my baby was conceived. Harry and I hadn't even touched one another yet."

It came as a shock to Draco, and rarely things caught him off guard. He stood up and crossed towards her, and pulled her weakened frame against him. Hermione tried pushing away, but his strength hadn't left him, "I could fucking kill you right now, Hermione."

"You can't, and you wouldn't."

Draco pushed her away and threw his hands up in the air, "So when did you make this miraculous discovery, love? When you fainted? Or did you know all along."

She crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably, "No I didn't know all along. And I came here to tell you that I'm going to get you out of here."

He scowled as he advanced on her, "Oh is that so? Tell me what are you going to do? You're the victim remember? I'm against you, you against me."

Her lips ran along his jaw line as she shook her head, "Wrong."

For the longest time he fought her, but when he couldn't take it anymore his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. He pushed her up against the damp wall, but she could care less. Finally she didn't feel grief anymore, she felt nothing. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she broke away and clasped his face in his hands, "I didn't realize all of this until now, I didn't remember, Draco."

He was catching his breath, but understood, "I'll be put in Azkaban, it's definite. But until we think of something to get me out you are going to live at the manor, understood?"

She nodded.

Draco made a move to continue, but she pulled away and absentmindedly walked to the other end of the room. He watched her curiously, until she sunk to the ground, and placed her head in her hands, "I loved him you know, and don't you ever think otherwise."

He started to approach her but she put her hand out to stop him, "Don't."

There was no stopping him though. He leaned down beside her and turned her head to face him. There he found those eyes that showed all the emotions she kept inside, and this time they were full of tears. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, and this time there was no conflict. She gave in, just as she had always done. And nothing was going to stop her from loving him now. They continued to mesh together, their lips in perfect sync before Draco pulled away to catch his breath with is forehead pressed up against hers, "He couldn't have given you what I did, and you know that."

She took in a ragged breath and clenched his neck at his painful words.

What broke her trance was the knocking on the door. She jumped in panic and looked at Draco who didn't seem to be bothered at all.

"Hermione!" Viktor yelled from outside the door.

She didn't answer; instead she grabbed Draco's hands and pulled him up from the floor. Without a word spoken she took in a deep breath, and put on her facade of being the helpless victim and as the doors opened, letting in the light from the outside, her hand whipped across his face. Draco glared at her with a smirk hidden somewhere in the scowl on his lips. She was the smartest witch he had ever come across.

"And don't you ever, ever touch me again you sick bastard," She hissed as she was escorted from his cell.

John stepped forward towards the blonde, and shook his head in disgust, "Haven't you learned your lesson, Malfoy? We only have to deal with your antics for a couple of more days until you're sent to Azkaban."

Draco shrugged, "I would watch my words."

"Is that so?"

A dangerous smirk made his way onto his face as he stared at the official, "Yes."

"Malfoy, do you have any sense left in that head of yours? This wasn't anyone's idea but hers, and you jeopardize ever seeing your precious love again. So what did you try to do this time? Kill her for turning you in? She had every right to, and if it wasn't sooner we might have all given up."

"Trust me," Draco said with a cocky drawl, "The Hermione you were looking for is dead."

"Excuse me?" John said in confusion.

"You'll see."

John pushed Draco towards his cot in fury before exciting the cell and slamming the door behind him, leaving Draco to himself once more. Two goblins had to curse it again, making sure that everything was right or else they would have hell to pay from the Minister. Hermione stood looking at the door still pretending to be distraught. A sad frown lingered upon her lips. They all were too ashamed to look at her, each feeling pity upon the_ poor_ victim.

Hermione had to walk away before she started to laugh. Not one followed her though; all knowing that she just needed time to herself.

Viktor on the other hand knew something strange was going on. He realized it the day she decided to stay with him. He noticed it in the way her skin no longer glowed, or her hair had the same curl or color. Everything about her had changed.

If he only knew.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: You guys are the best.

Thank you for your support.


	10. Guilty as charged

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

And, I would love to thank personally each one of you for your support and your interest in this story. Y'all are let's see: Amazing, spectacular, wonderful, terrific – the list could go on. So thank you Takingbacksunday, Crazycourtney, DruscillaHawke, lilred-07, blondegoddess2009. Harry's a good slacker, JADECOWAN sugar n spice 522, lorett-returned, Lady of the Realm, malfoy90, anydracolove, Princess Bryceida of England, Sparkle85, WickedWitch-HPLvr, kriCket x0, dana11, Jocelyn Padoga, Blair A, Beach-Babiand, Dee so many more, if I forgot you, I didn't mean to. Like I said, you really inspired me.

This chapter is dedicated to you, the fans.

* * *

_After seventh year if began. On the train back home to be in fact. She had been in the usual compartment with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Lavender and Seamus would stop by occasionally but it was a seemingly usual ride. Until her cat disappeared. Hermione went to find Crookshank, so she followed the trail of the orangy-yellow cat hair. It all led to eh Slytherin parts of the trains, and as she opened one of the compartment door she found her fat cat on the lap of a very familiar blonde. One she wouldn't have to see anymore, which made her stomach flip-flop with excitement. They both gave each other their usual smirk before she made her way over to him and snatched her cat out of his lap._

_"You know petty games of stealing my cat is really unnecessary, Draco. We're not eleven anymore." She said as she stroked Crookshanks' head._

_Draco shook his head and ascended from his seat before making a few steps to face her head on, "Really? I wouldn't have noticed, after all you still act like you're eleven." _

She laughed mockingly, "Is that the best the Slytherin Prince can come up with? Please, I don't have time for this."

Hermione started out of the compartment, but Draco grabbed her by her upper arm and jerked her towards him, causing Crookshanks to hiss and hop to the ground. The bookworm stood vulnerably underneath his gaze waiting for an explanation.

_"You don't have to hide it anymore. There's no one around in this area of the train, and I wouldn't tell a soul," he drawled with a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. _

_Hermione tried hiding the blood that was rushing to her cheeks, "Really? And what exactly am I hiding?" _

"Everything."

She laughed and pulled away from him taking a seat on one of the seats, "I have nothing to hide. I mean I have a good relationship with Harry, I enjoy time with my friends, I get things done, and I have a seemingly nice life. What could I possibly want?"

"What I want."

The smile was wiped away from her lips and she looked out of the window at the English countryside, "Malfoy, **don't**_ alright? This is silly. In two hours we won't have to see each other anymore, and it'll be done. No more of me, no more of you. Finished; the end."_

_  
He leaned against the compartment door with his arms crossed over his chest with an emotionless mask, "Is that what you want? No more of me." _

"No," She answered right away.

_"Then why do you put on this facade like I'm the scum on your shoes? Is it because of Harry? Because believe me love, that can be taken care of." _

She never realized the danger in that statement.

_"Now com'on, if we're never going to see each other again there's no harm in a little fun, is there?" he teased, cautiously walking over to her. When he reached her small frame he jerked her up and sat down in her place, pulling her to a new seating position of straddling his lap._

_She tried breaking her wrist away from his hands, but she wasn't using all her strength, she liked this game as much as she hated to admit it. Biting her lower lip she looked out the compartment door and raised an eyebrow, "What if they come looking for me?" _

He pulled her closer, "Let them find us."

She could smell his cologne, the expensive one he always bragged about, the one that made her swoon. His sweater wasn't like Ron's or Harry's, it was made of fine materials, and a dark chocolate instead of one of their goofy colors. The way he was staring at her made her blood boil. And surprisingly she was the first to ever make the move. Tearing her wrist away from his hands she cupped his face in them and pressed her lips onto his forcefully. Draco positioned his hands at the small of her back, forcing her closer to him. As their kisses became bites for one another's lips, Draco moved his hand up her shirt, and traced serpents in her smooth skin. Her body temperature rose at the thought of everything and just as she slid her hand down his side.

_"Draco!"_

They both broke away and stared at their interrupter.

_  
"Blaise," Draco said coolly as he maneuvered Hermione off of him. _

_  
She didn't dare look him in the eye, instead got Crookshanks who was contently sitting beside the window and passed Blaise up without a word. The brunette watched her walk down the corridor and into a nearby bathroom. Once everything was clear he slammed the door and made his way over to Draco._

_"Would you care to inform me what that was about exactly?" _

Draco stared at him with a smug expression, "That was the signing of the biggest alliance the wizarding world will ever see".

Her fork continuously stabbed the plate as she stared into a lost tangent. The hospital was really causing her to miss the manor. The mix of peas and carrots upset her stomach, and she wanted nothing more than lamb, and veal, everything Draco had given her. Hermione scoffed at the plate before pushing it aside and laying on her side so she could see out the window. This was the second to last day of his trial, and tomorrow she was up to testify. The thing she was dreading the most.

_Knock, Knock_

The sound startled her from her trance, and she inclined her head to face it, "Come in."

She watched the doorknob turn, and an immediate scowl was found on her lips. She looked the woman over before sitting up in her bed and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pansy?"

The woman sat in the chair next to her and crossed a leg over one another before pulling out a cigarette from her clutch. Strangely enough she lit it with a muggle device, "Well it's nice to see you've recovered." She said with a honey coated voice. But Hermione knew these people all to well. That cigarette was to keep her from lashing out rather than to enjoy.

Hermione shrugged, "Are you here for any particular reason ?"

Pansy looked up at her and Hermione could feel her insides going cold. The glare she had used on her many times at Hogwarts. Full of malice, and disgust. It was infamous, "You know that you've gotten yourself buried in so deep. Sweet, innocent Hermione – a bunch of fucking bull shit. We all see right through that little act of yours. So you know where I just came from? Draco's trial, and from the looks of it you won't be seeing him anytime soon."

"You underestimate me, Pansy," Hermione spat.

"Really?" She got up and took in a long drag before blowing the smoke out slowly, "You caused us to lose our leader, and we underestimate you? Is there some equation behind this? Some arithmetic that we didn't learn because we just weren't as smart as you? Stop the act. What are you going to do? Bat your pretty eyes for the minister, and say how much you're sorry and that you really do love Draco Malfoy? It's not a fairytale!"

Hermione was alarmed at Pansy's speech. In fact it hurt her. She wrung her hands before exiting her bed and put on her robe, "I know. I know alright! But I'm going to get him out, any way I can. I will need the deatheaters help of course if they are still loyal …"

"Don't you ever ask where our loyalties lie," Pansy hissed.

"Then you agree to talk to them?"

Pansy stared at Hermione for a good while. Wondering how she ever got put into the situation she was in; it was difficult to see a mudblood running their lives. Something their parents, grandparents, ancestors would have never seen coming. She rose from her seat, and ran a hair through her hair before stepping towards Hermione, "Yes, I will tell them, but don't expect us to bow down to you anytime soon. You're a real wretch, something that we would rather keep as a servant than an equal."

With her hands on her jutting hips, Hermione stepped towards the rather petite Pansy, "You're still going on about mudbloods, purebloods, halfbloods? This is it. There is no more. If Draco doesn't get out then you have no leader. You're world will come to shambles."

"Our world?" Pansy spat, "It's yours now too! When they find about where _your _loyalties are. I mean are you really that dense mudblood?"

Hermione's hands stayed by her side to keep from slapping her, "Don't call me that."

"Really? Now I have a command for you, don't you tell me what to do."

There was a very tense moment between the two brunettes, and neither one was willing to give in. Hermione was the first to break though. She turned away from Pansy and waved her hand in the air, "If you have nothing else then you can leave."

"Fine, but you haven't heard the last of us."

Hermione watched as Pansy snatched her things from the chair and exited the room, slamming the door behind her. She flinched. It was true. What would she do? How could she explain herself? Hermione was falling into this mindset, a dark mindset, where she wasn't thinking logically, just rationally. Which was just how she was when she was in the manor. She was free now though! Right? Then Hermione realized that being captive didn't have an affect on her, it was Draco.

Draco would never leave her.

…

"Can you do this?" Viktor asked her.

Hermione bit her fingernails in thought. Could she? She calmed herself down a few notches before nodding, "Yeah."

He put a comforting arm around her and turned to face her, "It'll all be over. You wait and see Hermione. He'll get what he deserves and you will finally be free from his wrath."

_Will I? _Would she be free from Harry? From Ron, the Weasleys, her parents and the people _she_ betrayed. Draco had done the killings without her knowing but she still loved him. She still needed him, wanted him, she couldn't live without him. Her breathing was shallower now as she continued to have thoughts pour in and out of her head. She felt herself being pulled up and dragged into the courtroom. And she saw that blonde hair, his beautiful blonde hair and instantly she was calm.

"Now Hermione Granger is called to the stand," Mr. Peterson, Draco's lawyer announced.

She took her place, swore her oath, and took a seat never letting her eyes wander away from Draco's gray ones.

"Ms. Granger," Peterson started, "how are you today?"

"Fine,"

"Good, good. That's just fine," He coaxed, luring her in, "Now tell me –"

They were mostly simple questions. Things Hermione answered with ease, and Draco kept her going. Viktor was on the other side nodding along, but she didn't care; she didn't care at all. She wrung her hands nervously underneath the table, and expected it to be over soon until he dropped a bomb on her. Everyone for that matter.

"So tell me about you and Draco Malfoy's relationship."

If the room wasn't silent before – this was silence. No one dared to breathe when that was said. Hermione stomach was tumbling roughly, and she was getting extremely warm, "Excuse me?"

The lawyer titled his head to the side a finger scratching his chin, "Your relationship before all of this happened. And _do_ remember, you're under oath"

She couldn't lie. Hermione shook her head and shrugged, "Yes, there was a relationship, but we stopped it before I was married."

"So you're saying that it was physical?"

"No!" She was flustered, "Yes. Oh I don't know, it was more. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Viktor was in disbelief at what was taking place in front of him. This was still Hermione right? He was about to call out, until Hermione started to cry. The courtroom watched her spill those frustrated tears, all in either hate in pity.. Hermione looked up at Draco and bit her lip, and then everyone knew. This wasn't a dream.

The lawyer handed Hermione a tissue before continuing, "Did you have something to do with the massacre?"

"No!" She yelled, "No. I would have never done that to them, it would've never crossed my mind something so awful."

"So truthfully nothing to do with it?"

"No," She breathed.

"But you did have a relationship with Draco Malfoy which could've caused this."

"Our relationship has _nothing_ to do with this."

"Oh," His eyes glinted, "it has_ everything_ to do with this."

"Stop!" She screamed, "Just stop! You fucking bastard. You wouldn't know anything that I have gone through. You know that I lost a child? Did Draco tell you that? Did Draco tell you that it was_ his_ child? What about the last train ride we ever had a Hogwarts, or the fact that I told him after Harry proposed that I never wanted to see him again! Do you know what I feel in my heart, bad or good? Sick, twisted. **NO! SO JUST LEAVE ME BE**!"

Hermione pushed her way out of the stand and ran through the courtroom leaving them shocked, and quite appalled. Viktor couldn't even see her. He had no interest in her. She betrayed their world by joining his forces, and now he didn't know quite what to do. One of the ministry officials was appointed by the minister to go and find her before she did anything. So John offered to go, only on one term though that he fought to have control over.

She retired in a deserted bathroom, and just cried. Not just hiccups, or sobbing, but wailing. Hermione couldn't do this anymore. She refused it. Her life was already in shambles, it wouldn't get better, she would never be happy. She couldn't breathe anymore.

"Hello? Hermione?"

She quickly shut up before trying to hide. Too late though, John spotted her before she got any farther. He stopped her, and pulled someone out from behind him.

Draco stared at her for a good long time, "Can I just have a moment with her? I swear there will be no dark magic, any magic for that matter."

"I really can't," John replied.

"Please," it was Hermione spoke this time.

They both looked at the messy woman before John pointed at Draco, "Anything from you, Malfoy and they'll make this harder."

John left, and that's when Hermione ran into Draco's arms. She rested her head in the crook of her neck, shutting her eyes tight. He held her to the point of suffocating her. They didn't know what to say to one another, the words wouldn't have come out right. Hermione kissed his neck lightly, and sighed, "What are we supposed to do?"

Draco didn't have an answer. He just stood there with her in his arms waiting for the ministry to run in saying that it was time for him to go to Azkaban. And truthfully he was just afraid of losing her as she was him.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I need you to know that, Granger."

Hermione tore away from him and threw her hands in the air, "You ruined this! You know that right? We could've gone on with each other but still had out lives. But you were selfish, but you knew that I cared for you, that I loved you! I_ still_ love you! But Draco I don't know, what are we supposed to do now? What am_ I_ supposed to do?"

Draco grabbed her by the arm and yanked her towards him, "You were just as selfish. You needed security, and you didn't want the looks of disgrace on people's faces as you walked by. If you weren't the one ashamed of me then we would have also not been in this situation."

"Ashamed of you!" her voice was rising along with his, "Draco I was proud of you, but I was afraid of being with you for so many different reasons, none of them being that I was ashamed of you. You were fucking around while we were together, I knew! I saw the lipstick marks on your neck. You didn't even try and hide it! You didn't love me; you just wanted the satisfaction of knowing that I wanted you!"

"Hermione I did that to make you jealous! Those women meant nothing. Not what you meant to me."

"Prove that you love me!"

Draco had a dangerous glimmer in his eye as he shoved her against the bathroom wall and his hand around her neck, "I have proven to you that I loved you."

Hermione looked at the ceiling as the grip on her neck got tighter and tighter causing her to start gasping for air, but she wasn't going to ask him to stop. If he wanted this then he could do it. But Draco quickly took his hand away and stared at her intently. She was crying now, tears spilling down her cheeks, but that was the only thing she really ever did anymore.

"You know," she started, "As much as I said that I hated you in the past, I don't, and if you leave now I don't have anything left. You are the last possession I have."

The words sent him off the edge. What he had wanted to hear from day one, she finally pronounced. Draco forced his mouth onto hers and kissed her for the last time. A passionate fray of what they had left to give each other. Hermione cried through every second of it, trying to memorize every single thing about him, and before she could get any farther the bathroom door swung open with ministry officials filing in, trying to pull the two away from each other. Draco and Hermione both clung on to each other for dear life.

And finally they pulled her away, and Draco tried going after her put he was seized by ministry officials. Hermione was screaming, and it hurt him.

"Get off of her!" He shouted, "You fucking bastards leave her alone!"

They kept her away from him with ease, but getting Draco out wasn't easy. There had to be at least six trying to get him out of the bathroom, but he wasn't leaving her. He couldn't leave his love with those savages.

"Draco!" She wailed in the official's arms, "Stop it! Draco!"

And that was it; they got him out and told him the verdict sending him into a rage that they could easily stop with a spell. Draco fell bound to the floor, and then they brought Hermione out of the bathroom while Draco couldn't move. She felt her heart stop when the verdict was told to her. She fell limp to the floor beside him and kissed his neck repeatedly and was watched like a spectacle. No one knew what exactly to say to her. What to do to make her calm down and they realized there was nothing – absolutely nothing that they _could _do.

"I hate you." She muttered before getting up and pulling away from them.

From that moment in time she was no longer Hermione Granger. She had no name, she didn't have a soul, and she didn't care anymore.

For the second time, her soul had died.

* * *

**A/N**: No this is not over! And I want to thank you all once again for supporting me, I hope you all loved that chapter just as much as I loved writing it. Thanks you guys. 


	11. Finally Broken

**Dislcamier** I own no Harry Potter characters, plot, so on... So on…

* * *

Hermione hadn't spoken to anyone for at least a month, instead she disappeared. Most thought she had done something insane, gone of the deep end, killed herself. There were numerous theories about her. No one dared to believe in her anymore though. She had betrayed their world, killed their citizens even if she hadn't done it deliberately, and to top it all off the man that _did_ organize everything she was in love with.

How could you believe in something like that?

As she sat in the same spot she had sit in numerous times, her favorite spot at the manor, a very noticeable change from a year ago. She wasn't happy anymore, she'd never be happy, and everyone that was exposed to her saw that sadness.

She had fled to the manor after the trial, and although some of the deatheaters weren't happy with it, she lived there like she had done before. Draco had left it to her, and they _did_ respected that.

"Hermione?"

The brunette looked up from her plate to find Lavender standing at the door. She ushered for her to come in, and watched as Lavender fidgeted with her bag as she took a seat across from her.

"I came to say that –"

"You came to say what?" Hermione said coldly, cutting her off.

Lavender was surprised at her tone. She looked into the now lifeless chocolate orbs across from her and sighed, "I'm sorry."

Hermione scoffed, "Sorry? Come'on what do you have to be sorry for?"

Lavender was about to speak, but once again Hermione started, "All you did was betray me. Betray Harry, Ron,_ Seamus_. Don't you ever miss them? Don't you care! Is this the life you wanted, a life full of hiding, of never going back? Well you got it!" She screamed.

The blonde stood up from across her, "You got it too! You lied, you deceived! So don't you dare start with me about everything."

"I never lied, because Harry never asked. Now if he did, if he suspected something it would have been off. Besides Lavender, unlike you, Draco and I had something, this was meant to be."

"Meant to be?" Lavender scowled, "You contradict yourself bookworm. _You_ are the reason so many have died. You're the reason Draco's in Azkaban."

Hermione was at a loss for words. She sat there staring at her plate with nothing but the thoughts of what Lavender said running through her head. And something came over her, a dark streak. She took her plate and hurled it over Lavender's head. Not flinching at the shattering of the glass, but she watched Lavender who immediately tensed up.

"I'm the cause of this? Fuck you."

Hermione walked out of the dining room to pass Knob who was coming to clean the mess, "Don't bother. I'll do it."

Knob apparently wasn't the only one that heard. Blaise marched down the stairs in a frenzy until he saw her exiting the manor and he ran after, trying to get her attention, "Hermione! Hermione!"

She didn't stop, not until he grabbed her arm, spinning her around. And he found the same picture he had seen for months. Her distraught face with tears in her eyes. He had learned how to comfort her, but it never lasted long. "What is it, Hermione?"

She looked to the ground, "Am I a beast? Am I to blame for this?"

Blaise didn't answer. Hermione sneered, and hit his chest with as much force as she could muster, "Answer me!"

"We're all to blame. We all let this happen."

"Even I?"

"In a way," he sighed, "Yes, Hermione. You brought his upon yourself."

She stared at him. Just stared without a word in the world to say.

_"You said it, Draco!" she hissed, "You said it and don't you lie." _

He turned to her sharply and threw his hands in the air, "What does it matter? Granger it doesn't matter what you say when you're in the act of pleasuring someone, everything adds to the excitement."

"That's it? It adds to the excitement? So you don't' mean anything you say! You haven't meant a single word!" She yelled.

_Draco growled before pushing her up against the wall roughly, his hands practically crushing her delicate face, "Don't contradict me." _

She stared up at him, frightened, and shaking, but her voice didn't show it, "I'm not. I'm just saying that you're a fraud. A complete phony with all your bullshit about no one else being like me, because I mean **everything**_ I say, Malfoy."_

_"No you don't, because your heart lies with Harry." _

She bit her lip and tried turning away from him, but he wouldn't let her. Hermione took in a deep breath and moved her hand to his chest, "I should, yes, be with Harry. But Draco, I belong to you."

He pressed his body against her, "If I asked you to marry me, you would say yes then?"

Marry? Hermione stood still in shock. Marriage? He was proposing an absurd idea, and she didn't like it. Pushing him away she moved towards the hotel window and shrugged, almost helplessly, "Don't try and be funny."

"I'm not."

She turned to face him scowling, "I couldn't. You and I both know that!"

"Why!" He pushed aside a chair and moved toward her menacingly, "Why couldn't you?"

"Because I'm a muggleborn! And yes that has nothing to do with, but it has** everything, **_to do with it!" She brushed her hair out of her face in frustration, "I'm contradicting myself now, I know, but we wouldn't work." _

"Granger –"

"What, Draco? Tell me, what ridiculous plan do you have working in that head of yours?"

_He scowled, "You know what. Fine, it's over, go get married. Have children, be the best wife you can be." He started for the door before she grabbed his arm, whipping him around to face her. _

"You meant it didn't you?" she asked.

"When I said that I loved you?"

She waited.

_  
"Yes I meant it."_

_They didn't say anything to each other after that. They sat together, and enjoyed the simple silence. It took awhile to leave each other, but when they did, for two months nothing went on, no letters, secret meetings, nothing. _

Not until Draco went off the wire and showed up at her wedding.

"I want to get him out," she said to Blaise as they sat in the library.

"Don't be crazy."

"I'm not, but we need to find a way to get him out."

Blaise took in a deep breath before turning to her, puzzled, "Is that what you want?"

She raised an eyebrow, "How dare you ask me that! Of course it's what I want."

Blaise had noticed how dark she became over the time period. He had become afraid of her fury; the way she lashed out for no apparent reason at all. Draco had corrupted her. But after what she had been through, Blaise couldn't blame her.

"Fine. Then you conduct a meeting with the deatheaters."

"Why not you?" She spat.

"Because, Hermione, they don't seem to respect me anymore. You on the other hand –"

She tilted her head, "And what does that mean?"

"It means they don't want to piss you off."

Hermione quirked a curious brow. Her? They didn't want to piss _her _off? When had this miraculous fear come over these people to be afraid of what she thought? Brushing the entire incident off she started thinking if she was crazy. And in the end, she knew she was. Everything she did was for Draco now. He lived in her and her in him. Without him she really didn't have a purpose anymore. She just stayed around the manor, waiting for the next move.

…

Never had he imagined that the dementors couldn't have gotten to him. They didn't make him feel eerie, or scared, dark. He was all of that already, and unlike his forefathers who had been put in Azkaban before him, he didn't feel guilt for what he did. He did it for love, and he had to stay strong for her.

They sentenced him to a lifetime there, how ever long that might be. And if they found Hermione, and she told them any more about what had happened, he'd get the dementors kiss.

Was he worried? No. Draco thought of nothing but her.

They way her hair smelt, her secret smile she gave him behind his back that he always caught, their child that he didn't know about. The news still was unreal to him. And he did feel guilty for partly being the cause of her losing their child. He would give her the world if she wanted it, but he could never give that back to her.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the wall in front of him.

Through all of this he came to one outcome over and over; he let her down and he loved her.

Both of those he stuck by faithfully. He didn't know if she was at the manor, he didn't know what had happened. Only rumors flooded his ears. Her committing suicide, running off to America, hiding with muggles that were friends of her mothers or fathers. All nonsense in his eyes.

She belonged with him, and he knew that she was hurting just as bad as he was.

_"What, Potter?" Draco spat as he stared at the dark-haired man in front of him._

_  
Harry shoved his hands in his slacks and ran his eyes over Draco, taking in the familiar scent. That's when he knew where he had been, and the pain he felt was far from anything. She was the one person he confided in and she had let him down. He kept his cool in front of the blonde though, "I just asked a question."_

_Draco kept that smirk upon his face as he advanced towards Harry, "Potter I'm tired of the games we play. Be a man, let go –" Intertwined in his words were Hermione. _

Harry noticed. He threw his hands in the air and started to walk away.

"Scared Potter?"

He didn't' stop, even at the age old statement Draco had shouted out so many times before at school.

_Then Draco couldn't take it anymore, "She's done with you. She's _**been**_ done with you!"_

_  
The words hit Harry hard. He took in a deep breath and turned slowly to face the man who Hermione was going to leave him for, or so he thought, "Malfoy, just leave it be alright? I want her to be happy and if she wants to be with you, fine! I won't begrudge her." _

Draco could tell he hit home with Harry, "You're pathetic, Potter. Real pathetic. You're jealous and you can't admit it to yourself that **I**_ took her away."_

_"IS that what you want! A surrender? Fine here it is. Here's my white flag, take it and bask in it." Draco had never heard Harry yell like he was at that moment. Harry started off once again leaving Draco there._

_Harry lifted his glasses to wipe a tear away. The feeling had been right. The times she lied, he knew, and he had lied to himself. He would keep lying to himself. This never happened; Harry was wiping it away from his brain. _

_They were getting married and that's all that mattered._

_  
Draco also knew Harry well enough to know he wouldn't let Hermione go._

_That night he planned the biggest mistake he ever made._

Hermione tossed and turned. Draco's bed was even uncomfortable to her. The silk made her sweat and it was a musky smelling room. With the window open though the cool air made everything seem okay. But that night she couldn't sleep.

Her dreams were too vivid.

It seemed as if everything happened a lifetime ago. It didn't even seem like her own life anymore. She wasn't aware of who she had become, who she used to be, who she loved, who she hated. Never had she had this many doubts, never had she forgotten where she had come from, who her parents were, anything like that.

Hermione opened her eyes and arose from her bed. She walked out of his room, through the corridors. Nowhere in particular was she headed, but something made her keep walking until she was in the library. She traveled to the vase containing Draco's most hated way of traveling, stuck her hand into the flakes and stepped into the fireplace.

"The Ministry!" She shouted as she slammed the flakes onto the ground, and immediately she was pulled into the vortex.

Even so late at night, workers were there, and as Hermione came in, almost like a dream, they stared in awe, wondering what to do. One woman at the front desk called out to her, another man started for her, but as Hermione collapsed on the floor:

They knew that she couldn't go on any longer.

* * *

**A/N**: Short chapter I know, but this was just the updates on their lives since what happened. Next chapter might be the last, but there might be sequel. If I can get a good plot going. Well I hope you all enjoyed, thank you SO incredibly much for all your support! 


	12. Clash

"You want a confession?" Hermione asked as she stared out the window.

The Minster nodded his head, "Ms. Granger you aren't getting away this time."

Hermione took in a deep breath and got up from her chair, making the ministry officials jump slightly. They still thought her a threat, even though seriously she really couldn't go on any longer. She was dying inside, and there wasn't a cure in the world that was going to fix her up and make her better once more. As she crossed her arms over her chest, she made her way to the other side of the room, and paced back and forth from corner to corner just thinking about things and trying to ignore the tension within the room that obviously she was causing.

"Ms. Granger?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him slowly, "What do I have to confess? Okay yes I fucked Draco Malfoy, loved him, and want him to be here with me now. Did I want Harry dead? No, and if you think otherwise you're mad," She said, with her voice full of visible emotions.

The Mister tried to go towards her to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she quickly backed away, "Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?"

"Details, Hermione!" He shouted.

Hermione shook her head, "What more details could you want? Honestly tell me, because you already know everything. Draco went mad and killed them, but there were others involved."

"We want names, not stories," he said bluntly.

For a good long while she really thought about giving him the name of every deatheater she knew. Just name after name, but she couldn't. Betraying them would be like betraying Draco, and then she realized – she had gone to the dark side. She was a deatheater herself. Whether this frightened her or intrigued her about the new found feelings she possessed, she didn't know, instead she shrugged.

"I wasn't aware of anyone around me, I don't know."

"And in your time at the manor," the minister began, "You didn't see these people at all?"

Hermione smirked, "No. Draco kept me locked up in a tower so that I didn't come in contact with anyone around me."

They actually believed the brunette. She was lying for no reason; she was actually working against herself. Hermione though wasn't doing this for herself; she was doing it to save Draco. Her mind was in a state of no return, the knowledge she once possessed gone, and there was no saving her now.

But as time went on, and they questioned more, she broke down in a nervous collapse. Never before has she been helpless, so out of character. No one knew this brunette in front of them. This wasn't the same woman they had worked with and loved for being the intelligent, kind-hearted person she was. Now what was she? Was she this because she truly did love Draco? Or was it because of the trauma of what happened to her?

Finally though – everything was out.

"So this is your confession?" The minister asked her one more time.

She nodded.

"Then you Hermione Granger have been sentenced with treason, along with aiding Draco Malfoy. No sentencing needed, because you both have gotten yourself the dementors kiss."

Hermione's heart stopped. She didn't hear him correctly, "What?"

"Nothing more from you. Now take her away," The Minster gave her one last glance before exiting the room and traveling upstairs to write letters to everyone about the capture and confession, and to organize the date for when their punishments would take place. It pained him deeply to be doing this to her, but she had brought it all upon herself.

Hermione looked up to John who was left with her to take her away. His wand was ready, and he seemed not to be able to look her in the eye. They had known each other before this, when she was the woman she used to be, but now he didn't know her. He had no idea who she was, or why she was doing this. But in his heart he couldn't let her down, and it hurt him badly to watch her like this.

"Get up, Hermione," He said, emotionless.

She did as he asked, "John," she started. Taking in a deep breath she looked at him, "Where is Viktor? What happened to him?"

The question took him by surprise. Shrugging he looked up at her, "Well, last I heard he went off to some place like Egypt. A far away land – I don't know."

"Because of me?"

He really didn't know what to say, "Partly, I'm sure. Whenever we talked about you he always was worried. He wanted to you get out and to at least attempt to lead a normal life again, but – well Hermione you didn't want that for yourself."

There was a silence, and John tried to take her out a few times, but he let her gather her thoughts before he did so. Finally he knew she was ready, and that's when he let her drink a sleeping potion that the Minister gave him to give to her. Hermione fell into his arms. The sleeping potion was to prevent her from seeing the awfulness until she woke up.

For next time she woke up she'd be reunited, but not for long.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. And unlike Malfoy manor, it was dark, and she was uncomfortable. But even in the dark her eyes saw his blonde hair first. She sat up slowly and resisted the urge to cry, both because of being so happy and she felt completely awful. Draco watched her solemnly and put a hand out as she tried to get off her bed to come to his.

"You can't. Or else they'll take you away."

She nodded.

Both of them were full of confusing, painful emotions and all they could do was sit and stare at one another. Draco was first to break the uncomfortable silence, but with hurtful words, "Why did you do this? Hermione why couldn't you have done like I asked, and been a good girl. This would have all been over, but now with your confession—"

"Draco I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't mean to?" He arched a curious brow, "You know, I have no idea why I ever wanted you, because right now you are _nothing_ but a mudblood to me."

Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying.

Draco noticed.

He snarled, "Cry Hermione! That's all you do all the time, and you know maybe the dementors will feel sorry for you. After all you _are_ the victim!"

"Stop, Draco."

"Or what?"

She didn't have an answer.

Draco turned away from here and lay on his back to face the ceiling. Hermione watched, wishing he would acknowledge that she was there before she went insane.

"Draco," She pleaded.

No answer.

Once more, "Draco!"

Not even a wince from him. Was he inhumane, what did he have that made him so cold? Hermione pulled her knees to her chest, and could feel the room just closing in on her. Her head was already spinning with terrible thoughts, thoughts of the ones she had betrayed, thoughts of just how she betrayed them –

_"So you're telling me that while fucking me you're supposed to be at Ginny's party?" Draco asked, sitting up on his elbows, looking above at her._

_She bit her lip. _

"So it's true then? You have already fallen," He whispered, leaning up towards her, nipping at her ear.

He was fire to her skin. Her fingers ran down his arms as he continued to kiss her repeatedly. She would never forgive herself for doing this to Ginny, but she could also never forgive herself for not being with Draco. Even though he wouldn't admit it, she knew he was hurting after his father's death.

_Hermione wouldn't have dreamed of not coming to him during this time._

_When they were all cleaned up Hermione stepped inside her living room to find Draco glancing over the invitations for the wedding._

_  
It pained her to see him look so miserable. _

When he spoke though you would have never known that he was hurting, "Quite a list you have here, Granger. I assume all your friends and family since Harry has none."

She crossed over to the couch, "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not," he sighed, and when she turned he slipped someone's invitations into his back pocket, "But tell me, are you ready?"

"No."

Draco just continued to get angry at her, but he kept his voice calm, "Then why are you doing this? Hermione why, like I've asked you a million times, why are you going on?"

"Because I can't hurt Harry!"

_"But you can hurt me." He sighed. _

Her eyes averted up to him, and she shook her head in disbelief, "Is that what you really think? Draco the reason I'm here with you is because I don't' want you hurting. I –"

He looked up, "You what?"

She knew she couldn't lie to him, so she spoke what she was feeling, "I love you Draco Malfoy, alright? **Happy**_?" It must've been the hardest thing she had ever done, admitting such feelings to him._

_He shook his head and ran his eyes over her looking for something tot help him figure out what they were doing. But as usual there was nothing. Sure the fact she admitted to having feelings made him ecstatic with joy, but what did they mean? He already knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her, even though he'd never say it to her face. _

_"In the end you'll end up with me," He said coolly, "You and I know that." _

As all his other comments, she ignored that one as well –

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy?"

They both stirred at the sound of the voice.

There stood the minister waiting with two dementors behind him, along with ministry officials.

Hermione grew frantic, grasping at the wall.

"No," She breathed, "it can't be! Not yet anyway—"

Draco sighed, and got up from the cot, not once looking towards the brunette.

"Well you don't have all day minister. Let's do this."

Gaping at him, Hermione stood from the cot, making her way towards him, "Are you insane?"

" Hold your tongue," The minister said forcefully.

She put her hands in her hand, standing behind Draco, unaware of what to do. He on the other hand knew exactly what to do. All of it was running in his mind. But Hermione had to stay calm or it would never work.

The officials opened the cell doors, and led the two out, apart from each other, quietly. Everyone, including the dementors followed until they reached a rather large space with no cells around. Hermione started to cry, but Draco could not let her get to him. He _had _to stay calm. He just had to…

The officials put Hermione and Draco, back to back in the middle of the room, and made sure they had nothing on them. The minister watched attentively, making sure everything was running smoothly. Then a figure walked in, and was greeted by the minister warmly. Hermione turned her head though to find Viktor Krum. Her mouth gaped slightly as he stared at her with emotions she couldn't match.

"Turn your head," An official hissed at her.

She did so, but could still feel Viktor's eyes upon her. Also she felt Draco standing silent and still behind her, and she broke.

"Draco!" She screamed aloud, "Stop this, talk to me."

He didn't move.

Not yet.

But as the minister started to walk forward, everything led to a series of events. Draco grabbed the wand from the minister's hand as he made a speech about indecency that was directed solely at Draco and Hermione. Pandemonium though was wreaking havoc as Draco started casting spells back and forth stopping all. Through all of this Hermione managed to get a wand and was helping him along. Everything seemed to be a big blur for her. She couldn't tell who she was killing, and then there were feelings she had never felt before. Killing had never been a factor for her – and now that she was the barer of blood shed she didn't know what to think.

As Draco grabbed her hand though, her thoughts sufficed. They ran as fast as they could, dodging spells and hearing voices behind them. Draco was talking, Hermione could see his mouth moving, but she couldn't process what he was saying.

Then in front of them Viktor appeared and Hermione panicked, holding onto Draco's hand tighter. And then she did the thing she never thought she would do. Looking into Viktor's panicked eyes she lifted her wand and stuttered until the words came out:

"Avada Kedavra!" As the green light came out of her wand and Viktor fell to the ground, Draco looked towards Hermione who was now crying hysterically. There was no time to comfort right now though. He grabbed her hand, continuing to lead her throughout the prison – Spells were being thrown all around them, and at one point Hermione had thought Draco had been hit. But he didn't stop, his hand held onto hers until they somehow had made it through the madness.

His yelling could be heard vaguely, but she knew their time was coming to an end. Every memory she ever had of him or Harry, Ron … they flashed through her head madly until she felt a rush of cold wind pierce her skin. It was done, finished …

---

Hermione only remembered Draco waking her up in a foreign place she had never been to or seen before. For a moment she didn't remember anything, and then everything hit her at once. Draco didn't hold her in his arms as she cried, he didn't even so much give her a comforting word, instead he stood up and headed towards the fire, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You got your taste of what it feels like for me every single day, Granger," He said almost mocking her, "Now you see why I am this way? You killed one person, Hermione, one."

Gaping at him through the tears that wouldn't stop coming, she shook her head, and tried standing, but her body wouldn't allow her to.

Draco crossed to her, "You think I feel bad for you? Or that I'm going to forgive you for what you've done?"

Moments passed and then Hermione stopped.

Breathing, thinking, crying – feeling.

Never before had she felt empty like this. There wasn't a word for this state. Slowly she looked up at Draco who was now fiddling with knick-knacks on the wall. All of this was for the both of them. They wanted it, and they got it. Hermione had never thought of it that way, but now…

"I'm done," she muttered while getting up and crossing to the wooden shelf where she saw a glimmer of a bottle. Sure enough she was right – liquor. But she wasn't surprised the least bit. Draco needed it.

Brandy was her drink of choice.

He watched her curiously, interpreting her words, and finally he spoke as she put the rim to her lips.

"Done with what?"

Hermione took the glass away, placing it down, "You."

"Done with_ me_?" He questioned. For a moment it took him by surprise, but she had always surprised him. It was expected, "Tell me then … what do you plan to do? You have no place to go – the ministry has a massive search on us. The man that _could've _saved you, is dead because of you. You really ruined any life _you _wanted to have."

A lump grew in her throat at the mention of Viktor.

As always he read her like a book. With one of his hands he grabbed her by the hair, bringing her close to him. His lips traced her ear, before he sighed, "I'm the only one left who loves you now."

And just like always, she gave in.

**Time passed.** Draco had grown to be even more distant than he had ever been, and Hermione just barely made it day to day. They were both spent, tired, weak. There were no visits to boost their moral. No one knew their location – even the deatheaters that hadn't been caught. They had each other but even then it was still lonely.

More than ever they fought, Draco always won, but Hermione didn't go down easily anymore. Sometimes it was because of a sound she made while he was working, or it could've been the way he didn't speak or make eye contact to her during dinner that night. This time it was at dinner, but it was Hermione's fault.

It started for no reason at all. Between bites of soup, the spoon fell to her lap and tears streamed down her cheeks. As much as she would've liked not to cry in front of him that night, no longer could she hide how empty she was inside.

"I told you to stop that crying, Granger! What's there to cry about? Tell me!"

His words didn't stop her. No. In fact they fueled her. Draco stood, crossing to the other side of the table and grabbed her arms, pulling her up forcefully, "Are you listening to me?"

Not wincing as his voice echoed in the room, she pulled away and turned her back to him. This is how it went every time, he knew it as well as she did, but this time Hermione couldn't stop.

"I can't do this anymore," She spat. Sharply, she turned to face him, "There's nothing to go on for. We're here in this house, where ever in the hell that is, and … Draco!"

"Draco what! Finish!"

She dropped her head to look at the floor. There were no words to even begin to describe the turmoil inside. For however long this had lasted, it had always been terrible, but never like this.

He watched as she fell to the ground, head buried in her hands as he had seen her so many times before. For a moment he closed his eyes to compose himself. No longer could he do this to her though. Everything they had been through, the things they said to one another, it was all in the past. All that mattered was that he loved her … and now he had to do what he should've done before any of this had happened.

Kneeling by her side, Draco placed his arm around her, and lifted her head. The moment she saw his face she knew something was off.

"What?"

Draco didn't stop himself.

"He's not dead."

* * *

**A/N: **Long time no … write? The wait was long, and that's because the ending just didn't want to reveal itself just yet. Surprises? A little abrupt? It'll all be revealed in the next chapter. Thank you for being so patient with me, and you guys truly are the best. :) 


	13. His

Explaining himself wasn't an easy task. He received well-deserved slaps, she yelled and screamed, but when she cried it hit him hard. Her crying had never affected him like it did now, because he knew it was the only emotion she could express. He could hear the emptiness within her, the despair. And like once before she closed herself from him.

"Please, just let me explain," he begged.

"Explain!" Hermione inclined her head to look at him, "Explain how you've kept my husband locked away somewhere half alive? How is this possible? Is it a joke?"

Draco reached out to wipe her tears, and shook his head, "No. And I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out by now. I didn't kill anyone at that wedding. I had cast three identical spells, and it wasn't an unforgivable cur—"

"But…!"

"Don't interrupt," Harshly he moved to a nearby chair, but didn't sit down, "It wasn't the killing curse, close but it isn't. You haven't heard of this because Hermione its dark magic; very dark magic … but it can be undone."

Her head was spinning.  
And continued to spin until they arrived at where he had kept them.

There he was: Harry Potter. All the bruises healed, even his glasses were in place. Draco stepped back as Hermione continued walking towards his body. Before she could stop herself she fell on her knees next to his bed, her hand clutching his tightly, and hot, angry tears streaming down her face.

Draco, in the long months they had spent together, had never seen her features so simple. At that moment it seemed like she didn't have a care in the world, and her cries weren't like the ones he had heard before. He could see that she was mumbling something as she sat there, and his heart continued to sink.

It was obvious.

"Hermione," and she had never heard uncertainty in his voice until he spoke her name.

Still clutching to Harry, she turned to Draco who was now walking to her, "Get up, com'on we don't have much time, and I still have to reverse the spells on Ron and Ginerva."

"W—what?" It hadn't hit her on what he said. There were three spells. But the fact that Harry was alive caused all her senses to stop. Now though she had more of her life than she ever dreamed of having again, "Where are they?"

Draco didn't answer her; instead he pulled her off the ground and yanked his wand from his robe.

"It's a simple spell," He started. Hermione was still pondering on how this would work out. She had many options, all of them as irrational as the next.

The eyes she had missed so dearly, opened. Their brilliant green staring blankly at her, and then through spurts of breath Harry grasped her hands tightly as he sat up. For a moment Hermione stood unaware of what exactly to do. The words to say were still processing in her head. Hermione carefully brought him into her arms, her fingers grasping at the sweater he was wearing. The guilt she hadn't felt was now swelling inside of her.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she said, desperation evident in her words, "I'm sorry for what I've done…"

Harry still confused held her closely, and just like she had done he remembered the last things he saw, and heard – felt.

"_Draco stop! Stop, you've gone mad!" Hermione was now between him and the blonde. Desperate to save Harry she grabbed onto Draco's wand only to be forcefully taken into his arms as he pointed the wand straight at Harry. _

"_**NO**!"_

_Draco wasn't listening to her pleas. His face was shaded by a nearby tree. At Hogwarts Draco hadn't been considered 'dangerous', a prick, but definitely not dangerous. Harry wasn't sure of what to think of him now._

"_Let her go, Malfoy. Please, It's me you want …" _

"Wrong, Potter." He muttered, "**She's** _the one I'm after, and well you're just in the way."_

_Hermione closed her eyes as Draco raised his wand._

_A brilliant scarlet light, almost like a ribbon wrapped itself around Harry. By then, Hermione had fallen to the ground, unable to continue._

"Where is he? Hermione how did we get here? Where is everyone! Is he in jail…"

The questions would all be answered, but for now she couldn't speak.

"Hermione! What's happened?"

Blankly, she fumbled recklessly with how to break it to him, "Harry …" She sighed, and again tears started spilling down her cheeks, "Harry listen to me –"

"Where are we?" By now he was getting up, his legs and arms starting to work once more after their long break. The room was dark and from what Harry could see it was elegantly decorated. The bed he had been in was covered with fine sheets, the draperies over the window closed off any possible light.

Then as if a switch had been clicked, he understood what had happened.

"This was your fault."

Hermione's eyes flashed and looked up at him curiously, "What?"

"I knew. Hermione, I knew."

She began shaking her head violently at his revelation. Slowly she began getting up, her hands grasping for his still perfectly in tact tux. Harry couldn't handle it anymore, all at once he wanted to hold her but he also wanted answers. She betrayed him.

Before he could ask anything he heard the familiar voices of Ron and Ginny, they were frantic, and obviously following the sounds of Hermione's cries.

"Harry, Hermione!" They both shouted before running over to grab the both of them. Hermione held on, wanting nothing but time to reverse so they could go back. But they were here in this moment, the four of them –

Plus one.

"Harry Potter," Hermione's heart froze at the sound of his drawl, "The entire wizarding community thinks your dead. The world has gone astray and yet here you are."

"Malfoy?" Ron turned to face him, and at the sight of his pale features marked with triumph Ron broke into a run after him.

"No! Ron stop it!" Hermione came between the two of them, "Listen to me." She held Ron back and was shortly joined by Ginny who couldn't find anything to say, and Harry who was still trying to keep himself from killing Draco. The difference between he and Ron was that Harry never let his temper get the best of him.

Draco grabbed Hermione and brought her towards him, "You see, they're fine. Back to their old selves even."

"Let go," she hissed.

But he didn't, instead he led her away into a secluded room while the rest watched unsure, scared, confused. She slapped his hand away from her arm and backed up against a nearby wall. Steadily he watched. This wasn't the time to fight, because he was just as vulnerable as the rest, although he never led on. But Hermione saw right through the façade.

Never before had she done so, until today.

But even having the advantage over him, Hermione came to the realization that she knew had been coming ever since Harry opened his eyes. Harry would remain dead to her. Even with a choice, Harry could not be in her life, and she could not be in his. And dot was made worse seeing Ron and Ginny. Thoughts swam through her head and she braced herself before her knees buckled.

"You know you are free Hermione."

The words caught her off guard, and slowly she inclined her head to face him.

"If you choose so –" He choked on his own words. Looking down he shrugged his shoulders, "You may go."

The wheels in her head stopped turning.

It was apparent.

Everything came together.

She took a step towards him. Gently she placed her hand on his cheek and with a bittersweet smile he knew all to well she spoke, "Draco. It's harder than that. Much harder. But you and I both know what is going to happen. I am dead to him; he is dead to me. I will miss him. I will miss the thoughts of being normal once again, but we knew before this began how it would end. I fought it hard, Draco. I never wanted this – but I got it. You gave me this, and in return –"

Hermione thought about her next words carefully.  
Because it would make it final.  
There would be no more hope.

"I choose you," a sigh escaped her lips, "Yes. I will think about him. It will take a long time to no longer think about him. And once I know that Harry will be okay, once I know he has moved on, and once Ginny and Ron are fine – only then will I give myself to you fully. Me, all of me, Draco. Only then."

He understood.

And just like her gave up on his own pride.  
He understood that he had to think about her before himself this time.

"I know, Hermione. Now make your goodbyes quick, and I'll stay here so you can say what you need to."

As she returned to the room, Ginny approached her, obviously angry and everything else she could possibly be, "You are disgusting. Terrible, Hermione. How could you!"

Ginny broke into sobs, only to be grabbed by Ron and held in his arms. Harry turned slowly to Hermione and threw his hands up in the air, "So what? Hermione, what now?"

Tears welled up in her own eyes as she faced the three of them. Her best friends. The ones she loved. The only family she had left in this world now. They were her hope; something to hold onto. But this was it. She stepped towards Harry and grabbed his hands in hers, and he didn't struggle to fight.

"Hate me. What I have done deserves your hatred. It deserves for all of you to hate me. But listen, Harry, please. I love you. That won't change, but when you go back things will be changed. Know that I am sorry. If I could take back this pain that I am causing you and everyone else, and the things that led to all of this – I would. No one was ever meant to be hurt from my mistakes," Harry looked away from her, only to feel her hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her once again, "You are now my enemy. Fight me. Take me down. When the time comes Harry there will be a war, and you will fight. I can't be on your side. I wish it would've been different, but fight until the end. When we come to that battle do not view me as the woman you were going to marry, know that I am _his _wife; the dark lord's wife. Do not let love get in the way."

Harry understood everything she was saying and as hard as he tried to fight the tears welling in his own eyes, a tear escaped and ran down his cheek. Hermione kissed it away and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I am so sorry," She whispered into his ear, "Harry –"

She broke off and pulled away to turn to Ron and Ginny who wouldn't look back at her. "I love you. Please understand."

And with that she walked.

They could not grasp it. They never did. And they could never fully understand what happened to her. When they thought back on it, she never gave signs of foreshadowing what would eventually happen to them all.

But no one ever saw it coming. Not even Draco or Hermione.

When he opened the door she collapsed into his arms and they made their escape to the new manor where they would live from now on.

* * *

Watching her intently, Draco continued to follow her every move through the new manor. It couldn't compare to the dank of the Malfoy manor. It was warm, and their only form of confinement now.

It killed him to see her like this though, still sad even though she wasn't as alone as she thought.

Hermione had made a sacrifice that she was going to live with every day for the rest of her life. Lives had been taken away because of her stupidity, even her child wasn't with her any longer.

But there was one person that had been there since this whole ordeal started, one who she destroyed the life of just as he did hers, and still she could tell that he loved her. Grabbing onto his hand, Hermione turned herself to face him.

"Our lives would have still been meaningless if we would've kept away, you know that right?"

For a second Draco processed what she had said. Like every question that had ever been asked, she had the right answer. As selfish as he was, as much as he wanted to keep her for himself, all he could think of was how he had ruined her life.

They had ruined each other.

But when the war finally came – they became invincible.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Yes, it took all that time to write that. Not because of length, not because I didn't know what was going to happen but it had to be right. Hermione and Draco had to do the write things and with this there WILL be a sequel. There has to be right? No word on when the first chapters will be up but expect a darker story than this one that includes the marriage, the war, the deaths – and everything in between. Thank you all for the support for this story, I loved writing it, I loved everything about it and I hope you did too. All my love. 


End file.
